Bandos Opuestos
by Silvanna Nightlight
Summary: Dos familias rivales, un corredor anónimo, una apuesta... Todo esto da por resultado una situación que nadie había podido prever.
1. Chapter 1

_Yo no soy dueña de los personajes de Dragon Booster, este fics fue escrito con el propósito de ofrecer un rato de diversión. _

**BANDOS OPUESTOS**

Por

Airshadow

**CAPÍTULO I**

VISITANTES

"¿Han llegado?"

Caín miro de una manera respetuosa al hombre que hizo la pregunta, estaba demasiado familiarizado con la frialdad del rostro de Word Paynn para sentir el miedo que cualquier otro sentiría. Moordryd, por su parte, miraba con interés a su padre, ciertamente debía tener algo entre manos para permitir a los dos más poderosos Ceos de Diamath Corp. entrar a la ciudadela de los Paynn.

Diamath Corp. se estaba convirtiendo en el más poderoso rival de Paynn Incorporated en los últimos años y todo gracias al liderazgo emergente de Sehanmus Diamath, un joven genio de las finanzas de diecisiete años, decidido y emprendedor. Se decía que su padre: Adabert Diamath, (el hombre más cruel, frío y calculador que Ciudad Draconia había conocido) le había enseñado personalmente todo lo que sabía acerca de negocios.

Paynn frunció las cejas mientras viejas memorias regresaban a su mente. Diamath y él habían compartido una bien disimulada rivalidad personal y corporativa durante décadas, en las que la balanza del poder se había inclinado durante uno y otro lado, hasta que una agresiva maniobra corporativa de Paynn forzó a Diamath dejar Ciudad Dragón siete años atrás. Fue en Ciudad Draconia, que era casi tan antigua como Ciudad Dragón y estaba ubicada a seiscientos kilómetros al poniente de la misma, en donde Adaberth Diamath falleció algunos años más tarde.

"¿Han llegado?" Preguntó de nuevo fríamente Paynn.

"Los están escoltando…" respondió Caín.

"Moordryd…"dijo Paynn con la misma frialdad.

"¿Si Padre?"

"Recuerda de lo que hemos hablado…"

Moordryd hizo un gesto de fastidio e iba a replicar cuando las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y un grupo compuesto de tres jóvenes, entre ellos los hermanos Diamath entraron.

Sehanmus Diamath entró primero, era un joven arrogante y atractivo; sus largos cabellos negros enmarcaban un rostro que a primera vista podría parecer la expresión de un joven soñador y sereno pero unos desafiantes ojos azules, que refulgían como brasas a cada lado de una aquilina nariz, lo desmentía y la determinación que reflejaba en su barbilla era la confirmación que era peligroso hacerle una jugarreta. Su cuerpo macizo y esbelto estaba vestido con un correctísimo traje con los colores blanco, plateado, púrpura y un tono claro de azul-gris, apropiado para reuniones informales.

Word Paynn miró con interés a Sehanmus e inconcientemente hizo un cálculo rápido de las posibilidades de éxito en sus proyectos de tenerlo como aliado. Casi de inmediato desechó la idea, aunque Sehanmus carecía de la experiencia que los años dan y tenía el doble de determinación de Moordryd, aún era un rival de cuidado; después de esas breves reflexiones fijó su atención en la acompañante de Sehanmus, su hermana Silvanna.

Silvanna era la hermana gemela de Sehanmus. Silvanna era de tez pálida y eso le daba un aire más espiritual a su apariencia. Sus ojos, que eran de color azul grisáceos, eran muy expresivos; podían tener en un momento un destello benévolo y al segundo siguiente, fulminar con su mirada. La suavidad de sus rasgos faciales era enmarcada por su plateado pelo largo. Su cuerpo era delgado y bien formado, irradiaba en su andar al mismo tiempo gracia y seguridad en sí misma. En aquellos momentos estaba usando un traje sencillo gris claro con azul. Word Paynn tuvo que contener una sonrisa sarcástica; si su hermano era peligroso, ella era muy inofensiva, casi indigna de su atención y desvió su mirada al tercer visitante: Elsie Drakhe.

Paynn miró interesado, el moreno rostro de Elsie Drakhe que era tan expresivo como el de una estatua de piedra; ninguna emoción o expresión era reflejado por sus intensos ojos verdes que se escudaban detrás de sus gafas o por sus delgados labios. Pero al mismo tiempo, era la eficiencia personificada; siempre podía contarse con su razonamiento lógico y cálculos fríos de la situación.

Elsie era tan alta como Silvanna y de una constitución física similar. Ella iba vestida de gris oscuro y una elaborada cola de caballo caía en cascada desde la parte superior de su cabeza hasta sus hombros. Apoyado en su brazo izquierdo tenia su DNB (Digital Note Book), que era una computadora compacta que permitía a su dueña, tomar notas rápidas con el D-Lápiz y almacenar la información en un mini Compact Disk. Eso y su comunicador personal con dispositivo de manos-libres, audífonos y micrófono pegable; eran las armas que más frecuentemente usaba en las guerras corporativas de Diamath Corp.

"Bienvenidos sean" dijo Word Paynn mientras caminaba hacia los jóvenes con una amplia sonrisa y una actitud benevolente que no lograba engañar a quienes lo conocían bien "No saben la profunda pena que sentí cuando supe que mi viejo amigo, Adaberth, falleció… Sentí tanto no poder zanjar las viejas diferencias que hubo entre los dos. No saben lo profundamente complacido que ustedes dos aceptaran mi invitación y vinieran a visitarme…"

"Es lo mínimo que se puede hacer por un antiguo compañero de negocios de mi padre" replicó Sehanmus mientras pensaba _Siempre es bueno conocer a tus adversarios ¿No es verdad, Paynn?_

"¡Cómo has crecido, pequeña Silvanna…! Aún recuerdo cómo te gustaba montar tu cachorro de dragón cuando eras pequeña... Eras una verdadera amazona" Dijo Paynn mientras desviaba su mirada a la muchacha y Moordryd se acercaba a su padre "Creo que aun recuerdas a Moordryd¿No?"

Ambos jóvenes se miraron durante unos segundos e hicieron una sonrisa forzada, entonces Silvanna dijo "Cómo poder olvidar al pequeño gran Pain (dolor)"

Moordryd tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contenerse mientras una mal disimulada sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en los finos labios de Silvanna; mientras Word parecía ignorar cuanto había pasado y mirando a Sehanmus dijo "Creo que tu padre no te ha mencionado esto, pero teníamos algunos proyectos comunes, que gracias a nuestro lamentable mal entendido, nunca llegaron a su conclusión…"

"Entonces" dijo Sehanmus "Es tiempo de que esos asuntos sean concluidos…"

"Moordryd… Quédate con Silvanna y a la señorita Drakhe"dijo Word con su más educado y benevolente tono que fue capaz, mientras miraba a su hijo "­­Tenemos ciertas cuestiones pendientes que atender."Y añadió como si se le ocurriera de repente y mirando a la muchacha "Creo, mi pequeña Silvanna, que querrás recorrer parte de Ciudad Dragón, para recordar viejos tiempos y para comprar lo que necesites de tu Universidad. Moodryd, puede acompañarte"

"¡Oh! Gracias Señor Paynn, usted y Moodryd, son muy amables" replicó Silvana con una aparente cortesía.

"Es un placer, un verdadero placer, sólo procuren regresar antes de la hora de cenar…" Añadió Word Paynn "Nada es más agradable para mí que tenerlos por invitados."

Mientras Paynn y Diamath, se retiraban a las oficinas para discutir esos proyectos, Elsie empezaba a contestar una llamada entrante a su comunicador. Moordryd aprovechó la ocasión para hablar con Silvanna.

"Así qué ¿Estudiarás en la Universidad de Ciudad Dragón?" preguntó Moordryd con una aparente cortesía

"Sí" confirmó Silvanna "Lo mejor de todo es que no estarás ahí para jalarme las trenzas como cuando éramos niños."

"Que simpática."Murmuro entre dientes el adolescente mientras pensaba que esa chica era más que irritante, difícilmente se podía contener.

Moordryd estaba pensando la manera de mantener la conversación en términos corteses, cuando Elsie, quien ya había terminado de atender su comunicador tomó la palabra

"Era del Comité encargado de Organizar la Carrera de la Semana que entra" Dijo al fin Elsie, pocos segundos después y mientras miraba a Silvanna "Han permitido a Jhanus participar."

"¿Quien es ese tal Jhanus?"

"Jhanus Ghemins es el corredor patrocinado por Diamath Corp." Respondió Elsie con un tono monótono.

"Bueno" interrumpió Moordryd "espero que no se sienta mal cuando lo deje en el último lugar."

"Con un poco de ayuda, claro está" exclamó Silvanna con un tono descaradamente burlón

"¡QUÉ PRETENDES INSINUAR?"Dijo Moodryd de una manera entrecortada mientras apretaba los puños de rabia y Caín lo sujetaba de un hombro tratando de contenerlo.

"¡Por favor Moodryd!"Replicó sarcásticamente Silvanna "Todo el planeta sabe lo tramposo que eres, el único problema es que no han podido probar nada."

"Ehem, Ehem" Todos miraron a Elsie, quien fue la que detuvo la tensa situación"Disculpa Silvanna¿No íbamos a ir al Centro comercial que se encuentra en los límites de Ciudad Sol?"

"¡Oh! Si" dijo Silvanna con una amplia sonrisa

"Y, no desean compañía, señoritas" dijo Caín en el tono más educado que pudo, consciente de los objetivos de los Paynn, pensó que era la mejor estrategia para ayudar a conseguirlos "He oído decir que por ahí rondan de tarde en tarde los llamados Dragones Espectro y Moodryd no quiere que les pase ningún inconveniente¿No es verdad?"

"Si, es cierto" exclamo el aludido, mientras trataba de mantener la calma.

"¡Oh¡Yo no me preocuparía por eso!"Exclamo Silvanna "Si uno de esos Dragones Espectro aparece, estoy segura que el Dragon Booster lo detendrá, Elsie, creo que tendremos que llevarnos nuestras DNB¿no crees? Si aparece el Dragon Booster, el podría darnos su autógrafo"

"Tengo preparada la tuya, en todo caso"

"Bueno, entonces nos vamos. Hasta la hora de la cena, Moordryd"

Después de esas sarcásticas palabras y seguida de cerca por Elsie, Silvanna dejó riendo la habitación.

"No envidio para nada tu trabajo."Dijo Caín después que la puerta se hubo cerrado

"¡AHHHHGGGGGGH!"Gritó Moodryd con rabia, para suerte suya, nadie afuera de esa habitación podía oírlo "¡YA VERÁ ESA PRESUMIDA¡ PRIMERO VENCERÉ A ESE TAL JHANUS LA SEMANA QUE ENTRA Y LUEGO AJUSTAREMOS LAS CUENTAS CUANDO EMPIEZE A PONERSE EN MARCHA EL PLAN…!"

-------- o0o --------

"Pero… ¿Quién es Jhanus?"

Era la pregunta que toda Ciudad Dragón se hacía con todas las variantes que ofrecía la gramática, y que era planteada en ese preciso momento en el olvidado templo donde residía Mortis.

"Repito ¿Quién es Jhanus?" dijo Artha

"Un momento, un momento… Estoy configurando la interfase de escaneo de…"

"Ahórrate la clase, profesor" dijo aburrida Kitt "Sólo dinos quien es Jhanus"

"En un momento…"Dijo Parm "Ya está"

En una pantalla apareció la imagen de un corredor junto a toda la información disponible de Jhanus de manera que todos los presentes pudieron verla; Mortis no pudo evitar hacer un movimiento con su barbilla era la única señal que algo en ese corredor le había sorprendido y era algo que no esperaba ver.

La única imagen que se tenía de Jhanus mostraba a un corredor que vestía un holgado uniforme que impedía ver su constitución física. El uniforme combinaba con los colores gris, turquesa y púrpura. Gracias los guantes, botas y al cuello alto de sus ropas, nadie sabía el tono de su piel. Su cabello y rasgos faciales estaban cubiertos con un casco en el que resaltaba de una manera agresiva el logotipo de Diamath Corp.: Un dragón de tres cabezas que parecían que las mismas estaban listas para saltar y atacar.

Así mismo algunos datos aparecieron al lado de su imagen:

Nombre Completo:Jhanus Ghemins

Datos Generales:1.73 metros, 67 kilos, Ambidiestro

Edad?

Energía Draconium DesconocidoInfluencia Primaria:

Energía Draconium DesconocidoInfluencia Secundaria:

Habilidades:Acrobacia, agilidad, artes marciales, trabajo en equipo, carreras.

Comentarios:Ganador del circuito callejero de Ciudad Draconia. Corredor patrocinado por Diamath Corp.

Unos segundos más tarde apareció la imagen de un esbelto dragón de color completamente negro, cuyos ojos azul claro tenían un brillo maligno, sus cuatro poderosas patas estaban adornadas con intimidantes garras y su hocico triangular estaba abarrotado de filosos colmillos. La correspondiente información se desplegó a un lado de la amenazadora imagen.

Dragón.

Nombre:Eclipse

Atributos:Inteligencia, balance, velocidad., trabajo en equipo, lealtad.

Energía Draconium:Negro

Habilidades:Carreras.

Comentarios:

"Vaya"dijo Kitt con la risa bailándole en los labios "O Jhanus es muy tímido, o debe ser extremadamente feo para ocultar su cara…"

Casi de inmediato la mirada de Kilt y Mortis se encontraron. La chica sonrió de una manera apenada como si pidiera disculpas por su comentario.

"Esa es la base de datos de Ciudad Draconia, pero aún no están confirmado en que eventos va a participar además de la "Carrera anual de Ciudad Central" comentó Parm mientras apretaba unos botones "Se rumora que también participará en la Carrera de Aniversario de Fundación de Ciudad Dragón"

"¡No Importa!"Exclamó Artha "¡Le vamos a ganar!"

"¡SI¡Como un equipo!" corroboró Lance

Beau confirmó esto con una amplia sonrisa y moviendo de manera afirmativa la cabeza, pero en medio de todo ese júbilo había una persona que tenía la vaga sensación de que había oído el apellido Diamath antes.


	2. Chapter 2

**BANDOS OPUESTOS**

Por

Airshadow

**CAPÍTULO II**

DECLARACÍON DE GUERRA

"Siento mucho que tengas que marcharte a Ciudad Draconia" dijo Silvanna "Voy a echarte mucho de menos…"

"Los negocios llaman, hermanita" replicó Sehanmus "Pero lo que aún no entiendo es por qué tienes que venir a estudiar a Ciudad Dragón… La universidad en Ciudad Draconia es excelente también… y por qué precisamente esta carrera…"

Silvanna miró a su hermano, que estaba sentado en un sofá en la sala de su lujoso departamento, no era ningún secreto que los hermanos Diamath eran muy cercanos, a pesar de su dispar naturaleza; varias dolorosas circunstancias de su infancia sólo habían servido para unirlos aún más. Pero aún así, era un poco difícil entenderse con Sehanmus, no comprendía muchas cosas fuera del mundo de los negocios y no deseaba entenderlas.

La lluvia golpeteaba afuera de la ventana del departamento en el que Silvanna habitaba; ella había hecho un magnífico trabajo en la decoración: muebles de estilo sencillo, un excelente trabajo en la iluminación, que junto con la terraza con sus macetas y plantas eran un armónico conjunto para los sentidos.

El edificio de departamentos estaba ubicado en una de las zonas más exclusivas de la ciudad, y constaba de varios pisos, donde los acaudalados habitantes podían disfrutar de las mejores vistas de Ciudad Sol y sólo los más poderosos contaban con terrazas y con amplios jardines colgantes que deleitaban su vista. La distribución de esos jardines estaba organizada de tal manera que parecía, a lo lejos, una hélice cuyas aspas están distribuidas de manera inclinada.

Silvanna Diamath era uno de esos privilegiados, su departamento constaba de dos niveles bastante amplios; en el piso superior se encontraba el departamento propiamente dicho donde Silvanna y Elsie vivirían por algún tiempo. En el nivel inferior estaban los establos de los dragones, y un amplio jardín colgante donde estos reptiles junto con sus amas podían disfrutar de las magnifica vista. Como el departamento estaba cerca de los límites de la zona residencial, el balcón del segundo nivel daba a la carretera principal que conectaba Ciudad Sol con Ciudad Media.

Pero no sólo era por la ubicación que ese lugar había sido escogido; varios años atrás ese edifico era la residencia oficial, en Ciudad Dragón, de la poderosa familia Diamath; por lo tanto, los hermanos Diamath y sus más cercanos y fieles colaboradores conocían la distribución del edifico, los pasadizos secretos y las habitaciones ocultas que la estructura encerraba. La adaptación que había sufrido, al convertirse en el hogar de varias familias prominentes después de la partida de Adabert Diamath, no había alterado mucho la estructura y eso podría ser de utilidad para los que aún conocían los secretos de la misma.

"Sabes que no me gusta mucho la idea de dejarte sola en esta ciudad, con el hipócrita de Paynn en ella."Añadió Sehanmus.

"Estoy segura que para él no merezco ni su atención" replicó Silvanna al recordar la invitación a cenar que habían aceptado de Word Paynn hacía varios días "Recuerda que no soy el miembro mayoritario de Diamath Corp."

"Pues ya has llamado la atención de alguien en menos de dos semanas de estar aquí, hermanita" dijo Sehanmus con una sonrisa divertida al ver a la eficiente Elsie, con su usual peinado y traje gris, entrar a la habitación con un enorme ramo de rosas.

"¿No son preciosas?"Dijo Silvanna mientras caminaba hacia Elsie y al tomar el ramo para aspirar la fragancia de las rosas "¿Y quién las manda, Elsie¿Wulph¿O Khatha?"

"De hecho…"respondió Elsie de manera que daba a entender que la respuesta era un poco difícil de decir "Las mandó Moordryd Paynn…"

"¡QUÉ ASCO!"

Un montón de rosas cayó sobre la elegante alfombra de color azul con un diseño de dragones anaranjados al estilo antiguo. Sehanmus no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas mientras Silvanna le miraba con reproche.

"¿Qué te pasa hermanita¿Rechazas otra ofrenda de paz que Moordryd te manda?"Dijo el muchacho sin dejar de reír, mientras Elsie recogía las plantas sin inmutarse "El se va a sentir muy ofendido…"

"¡Moordryd es tan hipócrita como su padre¡Y tú lo sabes!" le replicó Silvanna "Es una sabandija".

"Disculpa, Silvanna" intervino Elsie "¿donde deseas que coloque las flores?"

"En el lugar de siempre donde pongo las cosas que manda Moordryd, Elsie" contestó más calmada Silvanna "En el basurero".

"Por cierto" añadió Elsie antes de salir de la habitación con las plantas "Ghemins ya se ha reportado".

"Gracias Elsie, pídele que se prepare para la carrera que será dentro de tres días."

"Se lo diré" replicó la chica mientras salía de la habitación.

"Recuerda Silvanna en venir a visitarme con frecuencia" dijo Sehanmus, quien estaba consiente que al día siguiente muy temprano partiría de vuelta a Ciudad Draconia "Aunque, yo también vendré a Ciudad Dragón una que otra vez para supervisar mis asuntos, ya sabes que mis objetivos son deshacerme de la Sabandija Mayor lo antes posible".

"¿Incluyes en tus planes también a la Sabandija Menor?

"Obviamente. Aunque al principio puede sernos útil, tu sabes a que me refiero, solamente hay que usar el toque femenino: Tu lo convences, nos ayuda y cuando llegue el momento nos deshacemos de él también"

"Ni lo sueñes. Yo considero eso ser demasiado bajo y sucio"

"Como quieras. Pero aún así sería bueno para estos proyectos contar con cierta ayuda local¿no crees?"

"No será muy difícil hallarla, Word Paynn tiene una fila de enemigos de varios kilómetros de largo y tenemos registrada una parte de ella gracias al capaz y siempre preciso Rhamius"

"Me agrada ese tipo, sobre todo, me agrada su agudeza mental. No soporto a los tontos" exclamó Sehanmus "¿Y que nos tiene?"

Silvanna tomó un mini disco compacto y lo insertó en un artefacto esférico que estaba en una mesita enfrente de ella, después de apretar un botón una voz femenina dijo "Proyector, Activado"; las luces se apagaron y una serie de imágenes, en movimiento o fijas, aparecían en una pantalla cercana a medida que Silvanna apretaba otro botón.

"Lista de enemigos de Word Paynn, según las observaciones de Rhamius" dijo Silvanna" Tenemos en el primer lugar y ganando por tres cuerpos: Al Dragon Booster. Es por todos sabidos que ha prevenido varias catástrofes en potencia y se rumora que Paynn, ha estado detrás de ellas"

"Puede ser útil" sonrió Sehanmus mientras mostraba en su comentario un tono de absoluto desprecio "y no ha de costar mucho trabajo convencerlo, los tipos con delirios de héroe se prestan para cualquier estupidez si les dices las cosas de manera adecuada."

"Le sigue, Kawake" añadió Silvanna "Las habladurías dicen que Papi Paynn irritó a la Banda Voluntad del Dragón en general y a Kawake en particular".

"Malo, malo. Ese Paynn hace enemigos con relativa facilidad, será fácil encontrar aliados, el problema es que hay mucho de donde escoger."

"Y esto se pone bueno. No se si recuerdas al Líder del Consejo del Centro, el poderoso Phistus?"

"Será poderoso, pero no muy listo. ¿Que hay con él?"

"La Sabandija Menor lo retó a una justa por el poder del Consejo del Centro. Y ganó con un poco de ayuda de los llamados Dragones Espectros, lo bueno es que se descubrió que hizo trampa y se anuló la apuesta. Lo más gracioso de todo, es que esos dragones no molestan a la Banda del Ojo de Dragón."

"La cual es liderada por la Sabandija Menor¿Cierto?"

"Cierto"

"Bueno" exclamó complacido Sehanmus "Hay mucho material con que trabajar¿Algo más?"

"Bueno, al parecer hay un corredor que tiene cierto resentimiento contra Moordryd…" Silvanna titubeo un poco antes de apretar el aparato y mostrar una imagen de Artha Penn montando a Beau "y es personal, como a ti te gusta".

"No tenemos tiempo para niñerías, Silvanna" replicó Sehanmus un poco molesto al ver la imagen de Artha "Esto es muy importante y es tiempo se actuar de manera seria… Además ¿De que va a servirnos ese perdedor?"

"Sehanmus, yo…" dijo titubeando Silvanna mientras apagaba el proyector y las luces se encendían "No se si sea buena idea. La situación está muy tensa, si algo sale mal muchos inocentes sufrirán… Podría desatarse otra guerra… Más terrible que la de hace tres mil años…"

"¡Ah¡Mi dulce, tierna e ingenua hermanita!" dijo Sehanmus divertido mientras soltaba una carcajada "¡Estamos en una guerra de negocios¡Paynn Inc. Contra Diamath Corp.! Y recuerda que el dragón más grande siempre se come al más chico… Pero no temas, tendré mucho cuidado de no desatar otra guerra más y sólo Paynn y su hijo serán los únicos que sufran." Sehanmus miró fijamente a su hermana y añadió con un tono meloso y persuasivo "Te lo prometo hermanita, nadie fuera de ellos saldrá lastimado…"

Silvanna no estaba muy convencida.

-------- o0o --------

Caín dejó la exclusiva zona residencial donde Silvanna vivía, su misión estaba cumplida y ahora tenía que reunirse con Moordryd, quien esperaba en la carretera que conducía a la Ciudadela de Word Paynn. Ambos muchachos empezaron a cabalgar hacia la ciudadela de Paynn.

"¿Y bien?"Dijo el joven Paynn

"Recibieron el regalito" replicó Caín "¿Que te propones, Moordryd¿Tener una cita con Miss Simpatía?"

"No, exactamente" respondió el muchacho "Digamos que deseo manipular un poco a Miss Simpatía y la presente situación a mi favor".

"Recuerda que tu papá te dijo que dejaras a los Diamath en paz, por el momento al menos."

Moordryd rió de una manera siniestra, cuando pudo controlarse dijo "¡Oh¡Sólo piensa! Ella sabe muchos secretos de la compañía y con un poco de manipulación y amabilidad, y será como si tuviera los archivos en mis manos, mi padre estará orgulloso de mí."

"Pero supón que las cosa no salen como tú quieres."

"¿Qué puede salir mal? Silvanna no es muy inteligente que digamos"

"Diario que dices 'que puede salir mal' es garantía que algo saldrá mal"


	3. Chapter 3

**BANDOS OPUESTOS**

Por

Airshadow

**CAPÍTULO III**

ENTRA JHANUS

"_¿Por qué me miras así de raro?"_

"_Por que hay un niño que siempre le gusta hacerme enojar y me hace travesuras muy feas" respondió la niña "Y no se si vas a hacer lo mismo."_

"_No, no lo haré" Replicó en niño con una sinceridad que hizo sonreír a la niña despejando toda desconfianza que había en ella "Debe ser muy malo ese niño"_

"_Si que lo es" contesto quedamente la niña_

"_¿Cómo te llamas?" replicó el niño "Mi nombre es Artha Tannis Penn, de Establos Penn¿Quién eres tú?"_

-------- o0o --------

"¿Listo para la carrera, Chico del Establo?"

Artha sonrió, siempre lo hacía cuando Kitt le decía su mote; para él, era música para sus oídos.

"¿Qué te pasa, Chico del Establo¿La Muhorta te comió la lengua?"Dijo sonriendo Kilt.

"Si, quiero decir, no."dijo Artha titubeando, definitivamente Kitt tenía un encanto que era difícil de describir con palabras. La chica soltó una alegre carcajada.

"¿Nervioso?"

"No realmente" contestó Artha "Sólo es una carrera"

"¿SÓLO UNA CARRERA¿¡¡SÓLO UNA CARRERA?"Gritó una voz chillona a todo pulmón, al parecer alguien en ese lugar consideraba el evento como algo más que una simple competencia.

Artha y Kitt miraron sorprendidos hacia donde provenía y vieron a un equipo nuevo en una tienda vecina con lo que parecían ser remolques para dragones a un costado de la misma. La tienda, así como los remolques, tenía el color púrpura y el ya conocido emblema de Diamath Corp.

"¡MARVIN¿¡TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HEMOS INVERTIDO EN GHEMINS PARA QUE AL ÚLTIMO MOMENTO TUS JUGUETES FALLEN?"

Marvin miró a Elsie sin saber si sentirse divertido o intimidado, ciertamente la señorita Drakhe era temible cuando la ocasión se presentaba, y por desgracia él no era ningún rival para ella, físicamente hablando. Inconcientemente hizo un retrato mental de si mismo: Un chico de 17 años, de rostro anguloso, ojos azules, flaco, con un brillante pelo anaranjado y atado a una silla de ruedas gracias a un accidente.

Pero a pesar de eso, Marvin nunca se había sentido resentido con su destino. ¡Si! Su cuerpo estaba limitado, pero su mente se había expandido; su vida había cambiado¡Pero estaba vivo! Las únicas fronteras a las que tenia que temer eran las creados por su propia mente, aún con un cuerpo limitado sentía que aún podía hacer grandes cosas. Su mente le ofrecía toda la libertad que necesitaba para crear y sus manos colaboraban en esa tarea. Muchas veces había reflexionado sobre cómo hubiera sido su vida de no ser por el accidente; Pero no podía imaginarla, quizá no se hubiera orientado hacia la invención y experimentación. Pero como siempre sucedía en tales ocasiones, desechó esas ideas, los "hubiera" no existían, pensar en ello era una pérdida de tiempo y un derroche de energía.

Un bufido impaciente de Eclypse hizo que Marvin regresara a la realidad, tenía que ajustar las nuevas piezas, que estaban echas con varias aleaciones de draconium, para la carrera. Dicha armadura, cubría sólo las partes que estaban más expuestas a las agresiones de otros competidores y contaba con un pequeño casco que sólo cubría parte del cráneo de la dragona, dándole un aspecto más imponente del que ya tenía.

"¡QUE GROSERO MARVIN!" Gritó Elsie "¡POR LO MENOS PODRÍAS RESPONDERME!"

"Podrías dejarme trabajar, Elsie" dijo con impaciencia el muchacho mientras hacía una inspección visual a la dragona "Necesito concentrarme".

Elsie hizo un gesto de impaciencia y se dedicó a gritar órdenes a cuatro ayudantes, quienes parecían que ya estaban acostumbrados a la perfeccionista dama. Mientras que sentado en una esquina de la tienda estaba la conocida figura del misterioso Jhanus, quien miraba la escena con un aire de aburrimiento mismo que se adivinaba por los ademanes de sus manos y cuerpo. El corredor, a través de la visera que ocultaba completamente su cara, miraba alrededor como si buscara algo que capturara su interés.

"¡Ghemins!"

El corredor miró a Elsie Drakhe y con un gesto de su mano parecía decir ¿_Me hablas a mí?_

"¡Sí, Ghemins, estoy hablando contigo!"Exclamó Elsie con su más autoritario tono "Creo que es mi deber recordarte que hay una regla que debes seguir: tienes estrictamente prohibido hacer acrobacias peligrosas mientras dure tu contrato laboral¿Entendido?"

Un gesto de Jhanus daba a entender que deliberadamente no había puesto atención.

"¡POR QUE NADIE ME ESCUCHA!"Gritó Elsie en el colmo de la exasperación.

"Con ese volumen, es difícil que alguien no la escuche." comentó Kitt en voz baja para que sólo Artha pudiera oírla.

-------- o0o --------

"¡COMPETIDORES A SUS PUESTOS!"

Todos los dragones se movilizaron hacia el área de salida, Artha Penn y Kitt hicieron otro tanto. En el carril número uno se coloco Kitt, seguido de Artha, Jhanus, Moordryd, un miembro de la banda de los drago-flamas, Dorsull y otros corredores de ciudad Dragón, entre los cuales había otros miembros de la Banda Ojo de Dragón Negro.

"Artha, recuerda que tienes que cuidar la energía draconium de Beau"

"Parm" Contestó impaciente el joven mientras veía a su mejor amigo y a su pequeño hermano a través del comunicador "Pierde cuidado, estás hablando con un profesional".

"Esta vez serás un Perdedor Profesional, Simio del Establo" se burló Moordryd mientras miraba a Artha desde su posición y después miró a Jhanus"¿Y tú? Así que tu eres el idiota que contrato Silvanna? Muy interesante."Jhanus miro a través del visor de su casco pero no dijo nada, Moordryd añadió en tono burlón "¿Qué te pasa¿El dragón te comió la lengua?"

La única respuesta que Moordryd obtuvo fue una amenazadora expresión de Eclypse condimentada con un elocuente mordisco al aire que lo decía todo.

"Sabes, Paynn, me das lástima." respondió Artha

"¡Ya veremos quien necesitará lástima cuando termine la carrera¡Simio del Establo!" replicó Moordryd.

"¡BIENVENIDOS A LA CARRERA ANUAL DE CIUDAD CENTRAL!" dijo el comisionado de carreras Budge mientras la multitud gritaba emocionada e impaciente por que la carrera comenzara.

En el estrado donde los entrenadores observaban la carrera, Parm continuaba dando las instrucciones a Artha mientras que Lance jugaba Batalla de dragones en línea en su VIDDGame.

La puerta del estrado se abrió. Parm y Lance voltearon a ver quién había entrado y advirtieron que eran un muchacho en silla de ruedas seguido por una muchacha.

La chica mirando al muchacho, dijo "Marvin, has el favor de comunicarme con Ghemins."

El muchacho apretó unos botones y una pantalla virtual a pareció en frente de ellos.

"¡Ghemins!" Jhanus, quien estaba escuchando el aburrido discurso de apertura del comisionado Budge, se sacudió sorprendido por la súbita aparición de Elsie en el comunicador que estaba instalado sobre el panel de control de su silla de montar. Elsie, quien estaba mirando a Jhanus de una manera autoritaria, continuó hablando "Espero, Ghenims, que te ajustes al plan y te advierto que…"

Súbitamente el silencio cortó el discurso de Elsie, Jhanus habían apagado el sistema de sonido mientras que se podía apreciar en la pantalla que la muchacha estaba moviendo los labios.

"Te están poniendo la correa¿Eh, Ghenims?"Dijo Moordryd en un tono burlón.

Jhanus dio un profundo suspiro y mirando al joven Paynn, hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Momentos después, Jhanus apretó un botón y se volvió a escuchar la voz de la señorita Drakhe.

"… Y espero que no hayas puesto el silenciador del comunicador como sueles hacerlo cuando te estoy dando instrucciones¿O lo haz hecho de nuevo?"

Jhanus hizo un gesto pensativo por unos segundos y después de eso hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

"¡No tienes vergüenza¿Verdad?"Exclamó Elsie molesta, y se irritó aún más cuando Jhanus hizo un gesto negativo, Eclypse expresó su opinión con una risita burlona.

"¡Tú y tu dragón, no tienen remedio!" añadió Elsie irritada.

¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS¡¡QUE COMIENCE LA COMPETENCIA!" Grito Budge y la multitud coreo con alegría la cuenta regresiva para el arranque.

Las patas de los dragones empezaron a arañar el piso con impaciencia, mientras que los pilotos se preparaban para el timbre de salida y se pusieron en posición.

Las compuertas se abrieron y los dragones se lanzaron hacia la iluminada pista a toda velocidad, las drago-trampas empezaron a funcionar y los corredores empezaron a evadirlas, atacar y a tratar de avanzar al mismo tiempo.

Dorsull, Kitt, Moordryd, Artha y Jhanus se disputaban los primeros lugares. Kitt se adelantó unos metros pero Dorsull, usando los tentáculos de su equipo dracónico azul claro, empezó a extraer la energía draconium de Kitt quien luchaba por liberarse.

Artha viendo esto, movió a Beau hacia esa dirección y con su bastón cortó el tentáculo. En el último momento Kitt y Artha se hicieron a un lado mientras que Dorsull miraba aterrado que se acercaba a toda velocidad un enorme letrero que decía "Prohibido el paso, remodelaciones", apenas tuvo el tiempo para ejectarse; segundos después, se vio en el cielo un paracaídas color azul claro con el logotipo de la banda Pez-Dragón.

"¡Gracias Chico del Establo!"Dijo Kitt con una amplia sonrisa "Nos vemos al final de la carrera"

Artha le devolvió la sonrisa, su mente ahora estaba en alcanzar a Moordryd y Jhanus. Moordryd viendo que su rival se acercaba, apretó unos botones y más drago-trampas hicieron su aparición, volando hacia Artha y Beau.

Moordryd riendo de una manera siniestra miró al frente, Jhanus estaba tomando la delantera. Moordryd sonrió con sarcasmo, ya era tiempo de terminar con ese payaso.

"¡Ghemins!"Dijo Elsie a Jhanus por el Comunicador "¡Ten cuidado¡Ya sabes quién esta detrás de ti¡Y sabes que es capaz de hacer ya sabes qué!"Mirando a Marvin dijo "¿Estás seguro que ese juguete tuyo va a funcionar?"

"Si no funciona lo pondré entre dos piezas de pan y me lo cenaré" le respondió el muchacho, y apretando algunos botones apareció Jhanus en su pantalla virtual, le dijo "Jhanus, es mejor que te prepares posiblemente tengamos que implementar la operación contraataque."

Jhanus hizo un rápido gesto afirmativo con la mano, y se concentro en alcanzar la meta. Moordryd esperó a que Jhanus se adelantara un poco más y entonces usó su látigo y empezó a robar la energía draconium de Eclypse.

"Parece que Moordryd lo está desescamando" dijo Lance a Marvin y Elsie después de ver la evolución de la carrera por el por la VIDDScreen.

"Esto no se termina todavía" replicó Marvin y usando una vez más el comunicador dijo "¡AHORA, JHANUS, AHORA!"

Jhanus apretó unos botones y el equipo de bloqueo empezó a funcionar. Marvin sonrió con satisfacción; había estudiado todas las tretas de Moordryd, entre otros corredores, y ésta era la prueba final para su equipo. En teoría, la armadura que protegía a Eclypse no sólo debía bloquear la fuga de energía draconium, si no que también a los pocos segundos debía empezar a robar la de Moordryd. A los pocos minutos la Práctica era un rotundo ÉXITO.

Moordryd miraba sin poder comprender lo que pasaba, sus niveles de energía Draconium estaban disminuyendo a toda velocidad y gracias a eso no podía comunicarse con Cain para que instalara una Mina Disruptiva o una Drago-Vara.

Jhanus decidió que ya era tiempo de acelerar las cosas y apretando otros botones aparecieron cuatro poderosos cohetes en el equipo que tenía la dragona en ambas patas traseras, haciendo que corriera más rápido y tirara con fuerza a una debilitada Decepshum.

Jhanus miró a Eclypse y la dragona le guiño un ojo como si supiera lo que deseaba su jinete que hiciera. La dragona empezó a brincar de un lado para otro, haciendo que Decepshum oscilara bloqueando a otros corredores.

"No sabía que Moordryd fuera una excelente drago-trampa" Dijo Kitt a Artha mientras ambos jóvenes intentaban esquivar a Moordryd y tratar de pasarlo.

"Ni yo" respondió el adolescente

"¿Jhanus, qué estás haciendo¿Que no ves que Moordryd te está pisando la cola?"Dijo Elsie a través del VIDDScreen.

El público rugía emocionado, muchos en Ciudad Dragón habían oído hablar del atrevido estilo de montar de Jhanus y sus temerarios trucos en el Circuito de Carreras de Ciudad Draconia, y ahora lo estaban constatando. El misterioso jinete se acercaba rápidamente a la meta y parecía que nadie podría detenerlo.

Descepshum trataba oponer resistencia de una manera tenaz, mientras que Moordryd testarudamente no deseaba soltar el látigo. Pero todo fue inútil, Jhanus cruzó la línea de meta; el jinete dio un brusco giro y en el último segundo sacó su bastón y golpeo la punta del látigo de Moordryd. El bastón de Jhanus soltó una poderosa carga eléctrica que quemó lo que quedaba de los maltrechos circuitos del látigo, haciendo que soltara a Eclypse; Y gracias a una súbita sacudida, Moordryd y Descepshum se estrellaron contra un grupo de botes de basura.

"¡Y EL GANADOR DE LA CARRERA ANUAL DE CIUDAD CENTRAL: JHANUS GHEMINS DE CIUDAD DRACONIA!"

La multitud vitoreaba a Jhanus mientras que el misterioso jinete saludaba a las multitudes. Todo el mundo esperaba que Jhanus se quitara el casco y conocer el rostro de su nuevo héroe.

"¿ALGUNAS PALABRAS PARA TUS ADMIRADORES?" dijo el Comisionado de Carreras Budge a Jhanus, cuando el jinete se acerco al estrado montado en Eclypse para recibir el trofeo. La multitud guardó silencio, el Comisionado de Carreras Budge guardó silencio y Jhanus guardó silencio; todos los que esperaban oír a su ídolo hablar se sorprendieron ante el misterio y hermetismo que guardaba el jinete.

"Parece, amigos, que el dragón le comió la lengua" Dijo el comisionado un poco sorprendido por la extraña reserva del jinete "¡PERO NO IMPORTA, DÉMOSLE AL NUEVO CAMPEÓN UN CALUROSO APLAUSO!"

La multitud rugió de alegría y los aplausos llenaron el aire, mientras que Jhanus alzaba la copa y Eclypse trotaba cerca de las graderías, enseñando orgullosamente a su jinete.

En las graderías Marvin y Elsie miraban la escena con una actitud muy distinta: Marvin con profunda complacencia y Elsie con frío profesionalismo.

"Felicitaciones Marvin, tu juguete ha sido un rotundo éxito. Es tiempo de informar sobre el particular al Señorita Diamath" dijo Elsie con un tono más amable mientras miraba a Marvin quien encendía el comunicador en la frecuencia de Silvanna.

"¿Si, Elsie?" Dijo Silvanna poco después de que su imagen apareciera en la pantalla del comunicador.

"La prueba de campo ha sido un éxito" dijo Elsie en un tono profesional.

"Excelente. Creo, Elsie, que deberíamos darles a todos un bono de producción." replicó la muchacha "No se muevan, voy para allá"

Después de que Silvanna cortó la comunicación, Elsie y Marvin dejaron el lugar mientras que Parm y Lance los miraron alejarse.

-------- o0o --------

"¡Vaya Carrera, Artha!"

"Lo dices por mí, Parm, o por el tal Jhanus." Respondió Artha

"Bueno… de hecho… Jhanus..."

"Estaba desescamándolos a ti y a Moordryd" dijo Lance, Artha miró a su hermano pequeño de una manera que Lance hizo una sonrisa nerviosa.

"No hay de que molestarse." añadió Parm "Jhanus es uno de los pocos corredores de Ciudad Draconia que siempre juegan limpio, y usar a un contrincante como escudo o drago-trampa no rompe ninguna regla."

"Ponte de su lado" respondió con sarcasmo Artha mientras caminaba en la dirección opuesta a su amigo, pero casi de inmediato se paró en seco; caminando por esa dirección apareció Moordryd, acompañado de Cain y Rancydd.

"¡Vaya! Si es el Simio Penn" exclamó Moordryd, se sentía de alguna manera feliz por que podría descargar su rabia en otra persona igualmente aborrecida.

"¿Qué te pasa, Paynn, te dolió haber sido humillado de esa manera?"

"Escucha, Simio del Establo…" Una argentina risita hizo que Moordryd se detuviera, la expresión de su rostro era la de alguien que le había caído una inesperada calamidad. Al final dijo a los otros miembros de su banda sin mirarlos "No me digan. Tiene un 1.73 de estatura, ojos grises, sonrisa sarcástica y es una chica particularmente molesta. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?"

"¿No dijiste que no querías que te dijéramos?" replicó Caín.

Moordryd se dio la vuelta y vio a Silvanna. En esta ocasión iba vestida con un traje casual de color blanco con los colores azul, lila y púrpura que resaltaban su escultural figura. Su casco que le cubría toda la cabeza, tenía el dragón de tres cabezas hecho en draconium púrpura y blanco.

Su silla de montar recordaba a las que usaba El ejército Dragón pero con los colores blanco, lila y púrpura; mientras que el colchón de la misma era de un profundo color azul.

Toda la silla estaba trabajada con esmero y armonizaba con el exótico dragón que montaba Silvanna, el cual pertenecía a una especie muy rara que sólo se encontraban en Valle Drakholiax, que se ubicaba varios kilómetros al sureste de Ciudad Draconia y el cual eran asociado con las más poderosas familias de dicha ciudad.

Su color, totalmente blanco, reflejaba la luz de una manera que le daba un aspecto que sólo se podía calificar de fantasmal; lo que hacía que también se les llamara "Dragones Fantasmas" o "Dragones Blancos", entre otros nombres. Sus expresivos ojos azules, brillaban como joyas enmarcadas en el más fino draconioum blanco. Otros detalles que eran propios de la especie eran su cuello corto y sus orejas parecían las alas de un murciélago y las cuatro poderosas patas les daban excelente balance y velocidad.

Pero Silvanna no estaba sola, aún lado de ella estaba Jhanus y unos metros más atrás de ellos, un muchacho no mayor de veinte años. No se apreciaba mucho los detalles de su rostro debido a la visera de su viejo y maltratado casco, pero era cuadrado y moreno.

Sus macizos hombros y cuerpo esbelto, hablaban de una vida físicamente activa. Y su estatura, era un poco más alto que Moordryd, le daba un porte que inmediatamente lo distinguía de la multitud. El muchacho, montaba un dragón de cuello corto, cuatro patas, su color era de una mezcla de color rojo y tinto; a modo de decoración el dragón lucía un pendiente tallado en draconium rojo y café en una de sus orejas y tenía un extraño tatuaje en una de sus patas traseras.

El atuendo del Joven y la silla de monta del dragón, anunciaban que no era ni de Ciudad Draconia ni de Ciudad Dragón; El muchacho usaba sobre sus ropas color tinto y anaranjado, un desgastado poncho y un brazalete de draconium rojo en el brazo izquierdo.

La silla de montar estaba, al igual que el casco, desgastada y a diferencia de las usuales sillas de monta de Ciudad Dragón y otras partes, ésta estaba colocada en los lomos del dragón y era lo suficientemente amplia para que dos jinetes montaran cómodamente juntos.

El jinete usaba riendas para dirigir al dragón, mismas que estaban unidas por una fina pero resistente cadena de draconium a unas placas del mismo metal, magnetizadas en la quijadas del dragón. Aunque la noble criatura podía haberlas roto con suma facilidad, obedecía al menor tirón del jinete.

Los presentes se sorprendieron un poco ante la extraña comitiva, pero ese estupor no podía durar mucho.

"¿Se puede saber, Silvanna, a que se debe el honor de tu visita?" dijo Moordryd con cierto sarcasmo.

"Supervisando a mis patrocinados" replicó Silvanna con un mal disimulado desdén.

"¿No podrías hacerlo en tu tienda¿O tu ego no deja espacio suficiente para que entres?"Replicó Moordryd.

"Da la casualidad que estas parado enfrente de la tienda de mi patrocinado" contesto la joven con un tono molesto

"Siempre es un placer estorbarte" replicó Moordryd.

"¡Oye Paynn¿No crees que ya has causado suficientes molestias por hoy?"Intervino Artha.

"¡ESCUCHA SIMIO DEL ESTABLO!"

"¡Hey, Zhulan!"Dijo calmada Silvanna, pero en un tono exagerada mente alto para que todos pudieran oírlo, al muchacho que usaba el poncho "Ese hombre que esta parado cerca de la tienda de los drago-flamas ¿Es uno de los encargados de seguridad¿Cierto¿Serías tan amable de llamarlo?"

"¡VÁMONOS!" dijo Moordryd molesto a Ranccyd y Caín. Los muchachos empezaron a alejarse. Al pasar enfrente de Silvanna; su dragón, con toda mala intención, golpeo un bote de basura y el contenido del mismo fue a acertar a Moordryd.

Moordryd sintió que odiaba más a esa chica que al mismísimo Dragon Booster. Entre dientes murmuró una serie de palabras de las que sólo se le entendió "… Niña Malcriada".

Y se alejó rápidamente del lugar junto con Caín y Ranccyd.

"Hay que admitirlo" se oyó la voz de Ranccyd "Es una linda niña malcriada".

"¡CÁLLATE, RANCCYD!" rugió Moordryd.

Silvanna tenía una sonrisa burlona, mientras que Zhulan sacudía la cabeza con preocupación.

"Deberías ser más prudente, Silvanna" dijo con desaprobación Zhulan "Ya sabes que no es bueno jugar con fuego."

"No seas aguafiestas, Zhulan."Dijo Silvanna con despreocupación "El puede rugir todo lo que quiera, pero sabe muy bien que no puede morder".

"Aún así, debes ser prudente" replicó el muchacho" por que algún día podría hacerlo".

"Creo que tu amigo tiene razón" dijo Artha mientras se acercaba a Silvanna "Moordryd Paynn es alguien a quien no debes tomar a la ligera".

"Eso lo sé mejor que tú, Tannis" replicó Silvanna con una familiaridad que molestó más tarde a Kitt. Artha y sus compañeros estaban sorprendidos¿Cómo era posible que una perfecta extraña supiera que el segundo nombre de Artha era Tannis? Sólo Silvanna reía con ganas.

"Si haces un poco de memoria, no te sorprenderías tanto" Dijo Silvanna a Artha antes de dar vuelta a su dragón y marcharse junto con sus acompañantes.

_Ocho años atrás…_

_Connor Penn miró que dos visitantes estaban llegando a sus establos como habían anunciado. Generalmente, el no juzgaba por anticipado a la gente que venía en busca de consejos, a tomar clases de monta o simplemente cuando buscaban a un coach para las carreras callejeras; pero definitivamente ellas no eran de su completo agrado._

_Sabía perfectamente la mala fama que últimamente precedía a la familia Diamath y he aquí que dos miembros de esa temible familia venían, presumiblemente, a solicitar sus servicios; pero al mismo tiempo, reconocía que la familia de origen de la señora Diamath tenía varios miembros respetables en la comunidad de Ciudad Draconia y para todo mundo fue una gran sorpresa que ella hubiera contraído nupcias con alguien de reputación tan dudosa como Adaberth Diamath. Sinceramente, el Señor Penn, no sabía que pensar._

_Un elegante carruaje tirado por dos dragones, completamente blancos se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia la entrada de los Establos Penn, ellas habían llegado. Al parar el carruaje, Connor Penn no pudo dejar de admirar a los magníficos dragones que tiraban del mismo, conocidos por el vulgo como "Dragones Plateados" o "Dragones Fantasmas"._

_Phoebe Diamath se bajó del carruaje y caminó unos pasos hacia el Señor Penn. Ella era alta y tenía un largo pelo negro, sus almendrados ojos tenían un tono grisáceo; sus sonrosados y delicados rasgos faciales tenían una expresión melancólica que irónicamente embellecía más su redondeado rostro. _

_Ella era de estatura mediana y esbelta; e iba vestida con un traje púrpura con bordes de color azul turquesa y usaba unos brazaletes de draconium púrpura que median poco más de la mitad de su brazo. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención en ella, era un antiguo medallón de draconium dorado que colgaba de su cuello y tenía la figura de perfil de un dragón de cuello largo con tres cabezas. _

_La segunda dama en dejar el carruaje, posiblemente una asistente, era ligeramente más alta, y su moreno tono de piel hacia juego con sus ropas que mezcla un oscuro tono de rojo con anaranjado. Su rostro anguloso estaba rodeado de su corto pelo negro con mechones rojos, tenía una nariz delgada y unos ojos castaños rojizos._

_Pero del carruaje bajó un tercer pasajero que se colocó junto a Phoebe Diamath, y sus pequeñas manitas se aferraron a la mano de su madre. La mirada del señor Penn se posó en la niña, quien debía tener unos ocho o nueve años y que vestía un traje con los colores lila, blanco y rosado. Tenía el rostro ovalado y ojos con un tono gris-azulado en los cuales el temor brillaba en ellos._

_Connor Penn sabía que algo andaba mal, esa no era la expresión de un niño normal; el había visto la misma mirada en los dragones que eran maltratados por sus jinetes, los cuales los catalogaban como bestias carentes de inteligencia y sentimientos._

_De repente, Connor Penn recordó unas máximas le habían enseñado en su niñez: "Practica la piedad siempre que puedas y nunca abandones al débil cuando implore tu protección… Has de la compasión y de la misericordia tus mejores amigas, por que ellas son semillas de grandes bondades que en la hora de la atribulación florecen y dan frutos. Quien siembra esas virtudes, nunca está solo por el camino de la vida… Con el agua del dolor y en la tierra de la crueldad es más probable que crezca la raíz de todos males... "_

_¿Por qué, en Nombre de Magna Draconis, pensaba precisamente eso en aquél momento?_

"_Saluda al Señor Penn, cariño" animó Phoebe a la pequeña mientras la tomaba suavemente de los hombros a la pequeña. La niña hizo un gesto de saludo sin decir palabra e inmediatamente se escondió detrás de su madre._

_Definitivamente algo estaba mal. El señor Penn consideró que era mejor discutir el asunto en su oficina que se encontraba en el segundo piso de un edifico cercano, propuesta que la señora Diamath aprobó._

"_Syrhan¿podrías cuidar unos momentos de la pequeña?" dijo la señora Diamath amablemente a su acompañante y mirando a su hija añadió con una sonrisa "Y tú cariño, pórtate bien y obedece a Syrhan."_

_Syrhan hizo un gesto afirmativo y espero de píe junto a los dragones mientras que la niña se aferraba a su mano de una manera patética. La señora Diamath siguió al señor Penn a sus oficinas, en donde se encontraron a un pequeño niño con pelo negro y unos hermosos ojos azules._

"_¡Papi, Papi!" dijo alegremente el pequeño mientras corría a los fuertes y cariñosos brazos del señor Penn, quien le abrazó "Terminé todo lo que me dijiste que hiciera¿puedo ir a jugar un rato¿Sí puedo? Por favor¿Sí? "._

"_De acuerdo" Dijo el Señor Penn con una cálida sonrisa "No salgas del la propiedad y quiero que cuides de tu hermanito cuando despierte de su siesta."_

"_SIiiiiii" replicó el niño mientras corría hacia la puerta y la cerraba de una manera ruidosa. Pero antes de que, el pequeño se retirara pudo oír a través de la puerta unas palabras que no entendió del todo._

"_La oscuridad y el dolor siempre han acompañado a al familia Diamath…" Oyó que dijo una voz femenina "No quiero que ella crezca pensando que todos los seres humanos son unos Monstruos, no quiero que vea el mundo como lo ve Adaberth, como yo lo veo… quiero que sea una muchacha feliz con confianza en sí misma… Ella ama a los dragones, y pienso que es el único camino disponible para evitar que…"_

_Que raros eran los adultos, pensó el niño pero era un hermoso día y corrió escaleras abajo para ir al jardín. Una vez en la planta baja, los dragones blancos capturaron su atención. Al acercarse un poco para verlos mejor, notó que la niñita le miraba con desconfianza._

"_Hola" Dijo el niño_

"_Hola" contestó quedamente la niña._

"_¿Por qué me miras así de raro?"_

"_Por que hay un niño que siempre le gusta hacerme enojar y me hace travesuras muy feas." respondió la niña "Y no se si vas a hacer lo mismo."_

"_No, no lo haré." Replicó en niño con una sinceridad que hizo sonreír a la niña despejando toda la suspicacia que había en ella "Debe ser muy malo ese niño"._

"_Si que lo es" contesto quedamente la niña_

"_¿Cómo te llamas?" replicó el niño "Mi nombre es Artha Tannis Penn, de Establos Penn... ¿Quién eres tú?"_

"_Silvanna Diamath" dijo la niña con una sonrisa "¿Tu papá es el dueño de los establos, Tannis?"_

"_Es ob-ob-obnio, pero dime Artha¿Quieres¿No eres la niña que iba a venir esta tarde con su mamá para arreglar con mi papá los horarios para clases de monta?"_

"_Si tú papá quiere darme clases de monta" dijo la niña con tristeza "Creo que no le agradamos… A nadie le agradamos… Todos nos odian… Todos piensan que somos malos…"_

"_Yo no creo que tu eres mala… No pareces serlo…"_

"_¿Tú crees¿Quieres ser mi amigo?" contestó Silvanna con una sonrisa. El niño le devolvió la sonrisa e hizo un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza._

"_¿Quieres jugar conmigo?" Preguntó Artha _

_Silvanna movió afirmativamente la cabeza y mirando a Syrhan, le dijo en un tono suplicante _

"_¿Puedo jugar un rato con Artha, Syrhan? Seré cuidadosa y no me ensuciaré y prometo portarme bien… ¿Puedo¡Di que sí, Syrhan, di que síiii! Mamá no se molestará, ella es buena y no se molesta por nada."_

_Syrhan miró a la pequeña, en cierto modo no había nada de malo en acceder a esa inocente petición y le dio el permiso que tanto deseaba la pequeña._

"_Pero permanece en un sitio dónde pueda verte" le dijo la dama "Recuerda que tengo indicaciones de tu madre de cuidarte mientras ella discute cosas importantes con el señor Penn."_

_Silvanna y Artha dieron un grito de alegría y ambos niños corrieron al jardín que estaba a algunos metros del carruaje._

Así era como la había conocido. Ya recordaba Artha Penn dónde había oído el apellido de la familia Diamath antes.


	4. Chapter 4

_ADVERTENCIA_

_Algunas palabras (Como las que aparecen en la sección de vocabulario) son inventadas, por mí o por alguien más que me han permitido usarlas, cualquiera de ellas que se parezca a alguna palabra real es pura coincidencia._

**BANDOS OPUESTOS**

Por

Airshadow

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**Vocabulario: **

**Practicante Dragonarian:** Estudiante del Cuidado de la Salud de los Dragones que todavía no se han graduado, ellos atienden algunos problemas de salud menores.

**Zhamirah: **Palabra de origen antiguo que significa Hermana. Se aplica a hijos de los mismos padres, medios hermanos, hermanos adoptivos, miembro femenino de un mismo clan, amiga muy cercana o relación entre personas que están bajo el cuidado de un mismo tutor.

**INTERMEDIO**

Moordryd estaba de muy mal humor ese día, en toda la semana nada bien le había salido: Jhanus le había ganado en la última carrera, el Dragon Bobo le había frustrado todos sus intentos de robo de dragones y en consecuencia, su padre le había dado sus habituales gritos.

De buena gana, hubiera ido a los Establos Penn a fastidiar un poco al Simio del Establo, pero ni siquiera tenía humor para eso. Un animado sonido de voces masculinas llegó a los oídos de Moordryd, quien curioso y algo molesto salió para ver que pasaba; ¿Cómo podía planear una ejemplar lección contra el idiota de Jhanus y contra el Simio del Establo con ese escándalo?

Los miembros de la banda Ojo de Dragón, se callaron en cuanto Moordryd apareció, sabían que cuando su líder estaba de mal humor lo mejor era no hacer nada que pudiera provocar un ataque de ira de su temperamental líder.

"¿QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ, CAÍN?" gritó Moordryd a su Segundo al Mando.

"Simplemente estábamos comentando que El Consejo del Centro ha iniciado una Campaña de Sanidad Draconiana…"

"¿Y ESO ES LO QUE LOS PONE TAN CONTENTOS!" Gritó Moordryd en el colmo de la exasperación "¿QUE VAYAN A VACUNAR A UN MONTÓN DE DRAGONES?"

"En realidad, va a ser un chequeo" dijo Caín sin inmutarse "Pero los muchachos están más que dispuestos a ir por que dicen que entre los practicantes hay muchas chicas guapas".

Ese era un poderoso motivador, hasta Moordryd pensó que sería buena idea que Decepshum fuera a la Campaña de Sanidad.

------- o0o -------

El Sol apenas salía cuando un grupo muy compacto abandonaba las instalaciones de La Facultad de Medicina Draconiana. El grupo estaba compuesto por jóvenes practicantes que iban a cumplir con el Servicio Social en las comunidades más pobres y tenían por escolta a varios miembros de las prestigiosas, honorables y respetables bandas de la Orden Secreta y La Voluntad Del Dragón.

Entre los practicantes había algunas muchachas, de las que destacaba sin proponérselo, Silvanna Diamath.

Silvanna estaba pensativa, ella recordaba lo que había pasado en los últimos días y esa precisa mañana mientras que sonreía con indiferencia entre el grupo de Practicantes Dragonarian.

"_Lo siento Señorita Diamath" había dicho la directora de su Facultad" pero no podemos hacer un cambio de lugar en su Servicio Social, basados sólo en un capricho personal"._

Silvanna suspiró con enfado¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente ahí? Ella deseaba ir a otro lado, particularmente a cierto sitio especial para tratar de contactar a un viejo amigo de su infancia.

"¿Por qué suspiras tanto¿Estás pensando en tu novio, no?"

Silvanna miró a la muchacha con irritación mientras que un grupo de compañeras se reía.

"¿Cuál novio, Sayannah?" replicó al fin, la muchacha.

"El dueño de este dragón." Dijo la muchacha mientras que hacía una significativa mirada al dragón rojo y tinto de Zhulan, el cual estaba montando Silvanna.

"El no es mi novio" replicó Silvanna con frialdad.

"¡Oh vamos!"Intervino otra muchacha" si hacen una bonita pareja".

"Si" intervino otra chica más " 'La Princesa y El Plebeyo', hasta parece título de una novela romántica".

Silvanna dio una orden a Hamush en una lengua extranjera, el dragón obedeció de la misma forma que hubiera obedecido a Zhulan y avanzó dejando atrás a las demás chicas pero tuvo la precaución de permanecer dentro de la escolta.

El noble dragón aun recordaba las palabras que su bienamado jinete que le había dicho antes de partir esa misma mañana.

"_Hamush, amigo mío" le había dicho el joven al dragón "Cuida a Silvanna de la misma forma que cuidarías de mí, sabes que ella me es muy querida, inclusive es más que una hermana para mí"_

El dragón le hizo un juramento sin palabras, aún cuando Zhulan no se lo hubiera pedido, él hubiera dado hasta la última de sus escamas por proteger a Silvanna, el también la apreciaba.

Hamush miró de reojo a Silvanna con sus brillantes ojos ambarinos, la muchacha parecía estar absorta en sus propios pensamientos.

"_Pero Zhulan, realmente no tienes por qué hacerlo" dijo la muchacha al joven "No, hay razón para que…"_

"_Tus dragones son muy llamativos, Silvanna" replicó Zhulan "Y Eclypse…"_

"_No creo que Jhanus tenga inconveniente que use su dragón" dijo Silvanna con una sonrisa._

"_La zona a la que vas es muy peligrosa" replicó Zhulan y añadió con gravedad "Zhamirah, me preocupa tu seguridad y creo que es mejor que montes a Hamush, se que él te cuidará bien"._

"_¡Qué atento!" dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa._

"Está muy pensativa, Señorita Diamath"

Una bien controlada voz sacó a Silvanna de sus meditaciones, al voltear vio el sereno e inescrutable rostro de Khatah. La muchacha sonrió con cortesía y respondió "¿Siempre eres tan formal con las chicas?"

"Siempre soy formal con las damas" respondió Khatah con una sonrisa.

Silvanna río de buena gana y se puso a conversar con Khatah.

------- o0o -------

"¿A dónde vas, Moordryd¿A una fiesta?"

Caín miró a su jefe, mientras que Moordryd se ponía una cantidad extra de gel; era fuera de lo común encontrar a Moordryd en su cuarto en los Cuarteles de la Banda Ojo de Dragón, más dedicado a dar una buena impresión que a tramar un plan o a intimidar. Usualmente, Moordryd, no se hubiera dignado a contestar pero ese día tenía un inusitado buen humor.

"Estaba pensando en llevar a Decepshum a la Campaña de Sanidad Draconiana en los complejos del Consejo del Centro"

"¿Y no me digas que es ahí donde van a celebrar la fiesta?" preguntó Caín con una mal disimulada sonrisa sarcástica.

"Por su puesto que no" replicó un poco molesto Moordryd mientras observaba con cuidado su imagen en el espejo, como si criticara minuciosamente cada detalle de su apariencia.

Por fin, Moordryd se dio por satisfecho y montando a Decepshum se dirigió a las instalaciones del Consejo de Centro.

La Campaña de Sanidad promovida entre las bandas del Consejo del Centro había llamado la atención de todos los miembros.

Los Practicantes y Los Dragonarian ya recibidos gozaban de cierto grado de protección entre las gentes de bajos recursos que necesitaban de los dragones para sus trabajos. Era de todos sabido que los miembros de la Facultad de Medicina Humana y Draconiana (FMHD), ya fuera por Servicio Social o como un trabajo voluntario, iban a los Sectores Pobres de Ciudad Dragón y no cobraban por sus servicios; por eso eran bienvenidos y muy respetados en aquéllos sitios en que las fuerzas de Seguridad Dragón no se atrevían a entrar.

Se decía que era de Mala Suerte lastimar o molestar a un Médico o aun Dragonarian, pero los que eran más prácticos sabían que no era buena idea hacerlo por que algún día podrían necesitar sus servicios.

Moordryd nunca pensaba mucho en los Dagonarians, de hecho no entendía por qué alguien iba a dedicar su vida a curar a los dragones con lo fácil que era conseguir uno, sobre todo cuando eran robados. Pero, casi inconscientemente, reconoció que un dragón, como Decepshum, no era fácil de encontrar; Ella era ferozmente leal a él y habían compartido tantas cosas que al final el tuvo que admitir que si algo malo le pasaba a ella, él iba a lamentarlo.

Moordryd esperó con impaciencia su turno, mientras que pensaba la manera en que le pediría a una de las chicas de la FMHD, que salieran con él y apostaba que más de una estaría interesada.

"Moordryd Paynn lo esperan en el cubículo cuatro" anunció el interno.

Moordryd avanzó seguido por Decepshum, había oído una voz femenina proviniendo de aquél cubículo y con seguridad sería fácil de convencerla para que saliera con él, sobre todo al oír la larga lista de habilidades que él poseía.

"¡Hola Moordryd!"Dijo una voz claramente burlona, Moordryd se sorprendió al grado que no escucho la puerta del cubículo cerrarse, Decepshum lanzó una mirada amenazadora hacia Silvanna, quien pareció no importarle mucho y caminó con una sonrisa hacia el muchacho"¿Que te pasa Moordryd¿El dragón te ha comido la lengua?"

Moordryd miró conmocionado a la muchacha y apenas cabía en su asombro, pero el uniforme azul gricáseo de los dragonarian que usaba Silvanna, junto con las blancas botas largas de material sintético y su largo y plateado pelo recogido, confirmaban que ella era la interna que iba atender a Decepshum. Lo único que parecía fuera de lugar en la indumentaria, era un extraño brazalete de Draconium púrpura que la chica llevaba en el brazo izquierdo.

Ciertamente su mala suerte aún podía empeorar, pensó Moordryd. Silvanna tomó algunos instrumentos médicos mientras sonreía de una manera que era imposible interpretar si era sarcasmo o desagrado.

"¿Qu-que haces aquí?"Tartamudeo el muchacho quien no se reponía de su asombro.

"Sorpresa" contestó Silvanna con sorna "Soy la Dragonarian asignada a examinar tu dragona por los próximos seis meses".

"Que… ¿QUÉE?"

"Lo que oyes" replicó Silvanna mientras se acercaba a Decepshum "Ahora si no te importa, tengo que examinar a Decepshum, quiero terminar temprano por que tengo una cita con Khatah. Vamos, nena " le dijo a Decepshum "quiero ver una amplia sonrisa"

Decepshum enseñó los dientes de una manera que hubiera aterrado a cualquiera, pero Silvanna pareció no inmutarse.

"Así que¿¿Te asignaron a los establos del Consejo del Centro?"

"Si" contestó la muchacha mientras inspeccionaba los colmillos y de Decepshum "Y créeme, yo no salté de gusto al saber que íbamos a vernos".

"Ya me lo imagino" murmuró Moordryd y ambos adolescentes guardaron silencio.

"Debo admitirlo, Moordryd"dijo al fin Silvanna mientras examinaba las patas de Decepshum "Cuidas muy bien de Decepshum" Moordryd se irguió muy orgulloso del halago "Sólo debes de recortarle un poco las garras y es todo"

"Nunca pensé que tuvieras gustos tan extraños, Silvanna"dijo Moordryd con un tono ligeramente mordaz "Primero, estudiar para Dragonarian y segundo, salir con Khatah, es que ¿Ya son novios?"

"No, realmente. Es una salida como amigos, ya sabes sin compromisos. Todos tienen su oportunidad" replicó Silvanna sin inmutarse mientras Decepshum seguía la plática sin perder palabra.

"¡A mí nunca me la has dado!"

"Por que nunca me lo has pedido"

"Si te pidiera que salieras conmigo ¿Lo harías?"

"Lo haría por un mes, si ganaras una carrera de manera honesta" replicó Silvanna mientras miraba fijamente a Moordryd y Decepshum miraba ambos adolescentes de una manera que decía claramente que tontería "Pero, tú no podrías hacerlo ni aunque tu vida dependiera de eso"

"¿Así?" miró Moordryd a la muchacha de una manera desafiante "Pues ¡Qué apuestas a que puedo ganar una carrera sin ayuda de nadie y sin usar mi equipo?"

"Si ganas, salgo contigo por un mes con el añadido de que Jhanus se retirará de las competencias durante ese período" dijo Silvanna mirando a Moordryd a directo a los ojos "Si pierdes, bueno, serás tu quien tenga que retirarse por treinta días y creo que eso te causaría muchos, muchos problemas "

"Es un trato" dijo Moordryd con toda la intención a faltar a su palabra en caso de perder la apuesta.

"De acuerdo, es una apuesta" replicó la muchacha mientras sonreía de una manera misteriosa. Moordryd salió del cubículo sonriendo de una manera irónica y siendo imitado por Decepshum.

"¡Qué tonta!" dijo el muchacho apenas en voz audible, apenas se había cerrado la puerta del cubículo, mientras Decepshum lo miraba con aprobación.

------- o0o -------

Silvanna vio a Moordryd salir del cubículo mientras sonreía con desdén y miró su brazalete. Con su mano derecha lo presionó y apareció un compartimiento secreto; ahí oculto había una pequeña grabadora y manipulando unos botones se escuchó la voz de Moordryd que decía: _"Es un trato"_

Con una sonrisa sarcástica, la muchacha murmuró en voz baja "Ingenuo".

------- o0o -------

"Silvanna"

La monótona voz de Elsie sacó a Silvanna, quien estaba sentada en el cómodo sillón de su departamento, de sus reflexiones y mirando a su amiga Silvanna dijo "¿Ha llegado Rhamius?"

Elsie hizo un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza.

"Hazlo Pasar". Dijo fríamente Silvanna.

Silvanna bebía un jugo de frutas con agua mineral, mientras esperaba a Rhamius. Un gesto de repulsión se dibujo en sus hermosos labios; Rhamius podría ser muy eficiente cuando se trataba de conseguir información o de espiar, pero de una manera personal Silvanna no toleraba su presencia y trataba de evitarla lo más posible.

Desafortunadamente, ésta era una de esas ocasiones en las que, a su pesar, tenía que verlo. La puerta del cuarto se abrió, Silvanna ni se digno a ponerse de pie cuando Rhamius entró.

Rhamius era un joven que inspiraba miedo; sus brillantes ojos amarillos tenían un destello frío y malévolo. Sus angulosos rasgos faciales estaban decorados por una perpetua sonrisa sarcástica y una cicatriz, que le cruzaba el rostro, sólo servía para agudizar la maldad retratada en su cara.

Su cabello era de un color rojo brillante que contrastaba con su piel pálida con un ligero toque amarillento. Vestía con una combinación de negro, rojo y púrpura, que le hacía parecer más delgado de lo que realmente era.

Silvanna se puso de pié y dándole la espalda con desdén se encaminó hacia la ventana, ni siquiera miró al muchacho.

"¿Sabes para qué te he llamado?" dijo la muchacha en un tono cortante.

"Para poner en práctica mi especialidad" replicó el joven sin dejar de mostrar su malévola sonrisa.

"Entonces, quiero que sigas y vigiles las veinticuatro horas del día a Moordryd Drakkus Paynn"

Rhamius silbó y dijo con sarcasmo "Parece que ésta rivalidad va en serio¿O es que tienes algún otro interés en ese perdedor?".

"Eso, a ti no te incumbe" replicó Silvanna con un tono frío

"Claro que sí" dijo Rhamius mientras se acercaba a la muchacha y casi rozaba sus hombros con sus manos "Después de todo, debo preocuparme por el bienestar de los Diamath"

Silvanna se dio vuelta de una manera rápida y vació el contenido de su vaso en la cara de Rhamius:

"¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME!" Gritó furiosa la muchacha "¡RECUERDA QUE ERES POCO MÁS QUE UN SIRVIENTE¡LÁRGATE¡ANTES QUE PIERDA LA PACIENCIA!"

Rhamius caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, sin perder su cáustica sonrisa. Elsie había contemplado la escena sin perder su característica imperturbabilidad; al salir Rhamius del cuarto, la muchacha se acercó a Silvanna y empezó a marcar el com link del servicio de limpieza.

"Elsie" dijo Silvanna con un tono que aún demostraba el disgusto que le había provocado el impertinente de Rhamius.

"¿En qué puedo ayudar, Silvanna?"

"La próxima vez que venga Rhamius, hazlo pasar por la puerta de los empleados" replicó la muchacha "Y cuando lleguen las personas encargadas de la limpieza, pídeles que desinfecten éste cuarto".

Después de estas palabras, Silvanna salió de la habitación.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yo no soy dueña de los personajes de Dragon Booster, este fics fue escrito con el propósito de ofrecer un rato de diversión. **_

**BANDOS OPUESTOS**

**Por**

**Airshadow**

**CAPÍTULO V**

**DERROTA**

"BIENVENIDOS A LA CARRERA DE ANIVERSARIO DE CIUDAD DRAGÓN" gritó el Comisionado de Carreras Budge, mientras que la multitud rugía con entusiasmo quienes esperaban con impaciencia la aparición de sus héroes.

En la tribuna, donde las principales figuras de Ciudad Dragón tomaban sus asientos, Silvanna Diamath, finalizaba un comunicado de Rhamius, el cual no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

"Espero por tu bien, Rhamius que hayas hecho a conciencia tu trabajo" dijo fríamente la muchacha.

"Como siempre" respondió el joven con una sonrisa maligna.

Silvanna cortó la comunicación sin despedirse y miró con frialdad a la pista de carreras, mientras que el Comisionado de Carreras continuaba con su discurso de bienvenida.

--- o0o ---

"Moordryd¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo de ese modo?"

Caín miro a su líder, sin acabar de entender lo que le había pedido. Decepshum miró asombrada a su jinete, cuando oyó la apuesta que había hecho nunca pensó que estaba hablando en serio.

"Lo que oyes" dijo Moordryd de una manera tajante "Le demostraré a esa presumida, quien es realmente Moordryd Paynn"

Realmente era difícil de entender a los humanos, pensaba Decepshum pero ella sabía que Moordryd contaba con ella, así que no podía decepcionarlo.

--- o0o ---

"No te alejes mucho, Lance" advirtió Parmon mientras intentaba de cuidar al pequeño Penn y trataba de arreglar unos desperfectos de última hora" recuerda que este sitio puede ser peligroso".

"Si, claro" replicó distraído Lance mientras miraba a la tienda que pertenecía a Jhanus y su equipo. Lance sentía mucha curiosidad y no se perdía ningún detalle de lo que pasaba en ese lugar; pero no podía ver mucho, la tienda estaba ubicada de tal forma que no se veía quién estaba adentro.

Un carro para transportar dragones, se había detenido cerca de la tienda y un grupo de ayudantes abrieron la puerta y esperaron a que Eclypse bajara. La dragona tranquilamente caminó aun costado de la tienda y desapareció. Elsie y Marvin hablaban cerca del lugar donde debía de estar la Entrada.

"¿Alguien ha visto a Zhulan?" dijo uno de los ayudantes.

"Zhulan tuvo que ausentarse" replicó secamente Elsie "Pueden retirarse, los llamaremos en cuanto los necesitemos".

Los ayudantes se marcharon y Elsie empezó a hablar con Marvin. Lance no perdió ningún detalle de lo ocurrido, era muy probable que Jhanus estuviera dentro de la tienda¿Y si Jhanus no tenía puesto el casco¿Habría algo de malo si él iba a echar una miradita? Podría decirle a su hermano mayor cómo era Jhanus ¿Pero habría algo de malo?

Lance miró a Parm, éste estaba muy ocupado; Parm no notaría nada y no iba a tardar mucho de todas formas. Rápidamente, Lance se escurrió hasta llegar a la tienda levantó ligeramente la tela y miró hacia la entrada, estaba cubierta por una cortina. Sonriendo para sí mismo, el pequeño entró y miró alrededor. ¡Se congeló de miedo¡Adentro estaba Eclypse quien le miraba con sus brillantes ojos azules!

Lance no sabía que hacer, sabía que no todos los dragones eran amigables y amables como Fraschum y Beau. No sabía realmente lo que esa dragona iba hacer.

Eclypse miro al pequeño, ese cachorro humano era demasiado joven para ser considerado una amenaza, y por añadidura¡Él le tenía miedo!

Se miraron por algunos minutos que llegaron a parecer horas, entonces la dragona empezó ligeramente a mover su cola. Deseaba dejar en claro que no le iba ha hacer nada. Lance se armó de valor y se acercó lentamente a la dragona.

Cuando Lance estuvo cerca de ella, Eclypse le lamió la cara con su enorme lengua. Lance río por las cosquillas que le hacía la dragona, y empezó a acariciarle el cuello y detrás de sus orejas, mientras que Eclypse ronroneaba complacida.

Lance miro alrededor, Jhanus no estaba ahí y curiosamente en el fondo de la tienda estaba una pared metálica, no la usual cortina que cubría el fondo.

"¿Se te ha perdido algo?"

La autoritaria voz hizo que Lance volteara asustado. Elsie miraba al chico de una manera glacial, Lance sintió que un sudor frío le bajaba por la espalda.

"¿Se te ha perdido algo?" insistió Elsie mientras que Eclypse miraba a la chica, reprochándole su manera de comportarse con un niño pequeño.

Lance negó con la cabeza.

"Entonces te sugiero que vayas con tu familia antes de que te echen de menos" Replicó Elsie con un tono frío y autoritario.

Lance salió corriendo de la tienda. Elsie voltea y se topa con la reprobatoria mirada de Eclypse.

"Supongo que si supieras hablar dirías que no estás de acuerdo¿No es cierto?" dijo la chica

Eclypse soltó una sonora pedorreta como toda respuesta. Elsie, quien ya estaba acostumbrada a esos aspavientos se limito a fruncir el ceño.

Tan pronto salió de la tienda, Lance se escondió detrás de un carro para transportar dragones y miró hacia la tienda. ¡Era una pena que no estuviera ahí Jhanus! Si Eclypse era agradable, seguramente Jhanus también lo era.

Lance se quedó mirando hacia la tienda de Jhanus, sin estar muy seguro de qué hacer; las cortinas se movieron...

Elsie y Eclypse salieron ¿Acompañadas por Jhanus¿Cómo eras posible? Lance estaba perplejo, cuando él entró a la tienda Jhanus no estaba ahí, y cuando salió estaba seguro que nadie había entrado, nadie estaba alrededor cuando el salió y tan pronto como se escondió detrás del carro, nadie había pasado.

"¿Con que aquí estás?"

Lance miró adonde provenía la voz, era Parm, y no parecía muy contento.

"¿Te das cuenta de que si te hubiera pasado algo no sabríamos donde buscarte?"

"Parm, yo..."Lance intentaba explicar lo que había visto pero Parm no lo escuchó.

"¿Es que no puedes entender que en estos lugares cualquier cosa puede pasar?"

"¡Él no estaba ahí!"

"¡Ves! Ni siquiera me estás escuchando y qué quieres decir con que 'Él no estaba ahí' "

Lance le contó lo que había visto y no visto en la tienda de Jhanus, y como el vio al jinete salir de la tienda, pero no entrar.

"¡No puede ser, Lance!" replicó confuso Parm "Es físicamente imposible que alguien aparezca de la nada"

"Pero él no estaba ahí" replicó el pequeño

Lance y Parmon se miraron mutuamente sin entender ese misterio.

--- o0o ---

Silvanna miraba la carrera con sumo interés. Desde que ésta había iniciado, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Moordryd; después de todo, no le agradaba mucho tener una cita con él y menos por un mes.

"_Vamos, Moordryd Paynn"_ Pensó la muchacha mientras escrutaba con sus binoculares a Moordryd _"Sé que estás tramando algo ¿Pero qué?"._

--- o0o ---

"_¡Debo GANAR!"_

Moordryd Paynn bloqueo con su bastón un golpe que venía hacia él y devolvió el golpe al atrevido corredor. Vizz atacó con su equipo al corredor mientras que Blarre simulaba hacer otro tanto con Moordryd.

Moordryd "esquivó" los ataques de Blarre y se colocó en las primeras posiciones.

"_¡PERO MOORDRYD, NOSOTROS NO SOMOS CORREDORES!" gimió Vizz_

"_¡CÁLLENSE!" rugió Moordryd "¡HE DICHO QUE VAN A CORRER EN ÉSTA COMPETENCIA Y VAN HA HACER LO QUE YO LES DIGA!"_

Moordryd sonrió con sarcasmo; Blarre, Vizz y otros miembros menos conocidos de su banda estaban limpiándole en camino, mientras que él tomaba la ventaja.

Con los pretendidos "ataques" de los miembros de su banda, estaba a salvo de toda sospecha, mientras que ellos le ayudaban a ganar. Miss Simpatía podría estar observando la carrera, pero su escasa inteligencia le impediría descubrir la verdad.

Moordryd sonrío con malignidad, el Simio Penn y el idiota de Jhanus estaban justo en frente, casi sin pensarlo movió su mano en donde su látigo debía estar; pronto recordó que lo había dejado en su tienda; Moordryd animó a Decepshum a correr más rápido por la izquierda, mientras que Swavy hacía otro tanto por la derecha.

Artha estaba más que complacido, estaba a la cabeza de todos los competidores y eso significaba que seguir así ganaría la carrera. Miró hacia los lados, por una extraña razón Moordryd no había usado su equipo, sin duda estaba tramando algo.

El dragón de Swavy empezó a sacudir su Martillo de Cola cerca de Jhanus, quién hacía hasta lo imposible por evadirlo; Moordryd empezó a luchar con Artha, mientras mutuamente se bloqueaban y trataban de golpearse con sus bastones.

El Martillo de Cola que usaba el dragón de Swavy golpeó la silla de montar de Jhanus haciendo que el jinete saliera despedido de la misma; si Jhanus no se hubiera aferrado a la silla hubiera terminado siendo aplastado por los otros dragones. Eclypse miró alarmada a Jhanus y deliberadamente disminuyó la velocidad para evitar otro golpe y al mismo tiempo para permitir a Jhanus montar de nuevo.

La meta estaba cada vez más cerca. Artha y Moordryd peleaban de una manera cada vez más furiosa, mientras que Swavy se acercaba cada vez más.

De repente, Artha se dio cuenta que estaba entre dos jinetes particularmente agresivos, y una rápida observación le permitió saber que Blarre se acercaba cada vez más por el lado de izquierdo de Swavy; algo realmente malo iba a pasar.

¡Y pasó! El dragón de Swavy con su martillo de cola, golpeó a Artha mientras intentaba bloquear otro golpe de Moordryd. El hijo mayor de Connor Penn pronto se vio volando y cayendo hacia un bote de basura.

Cuando Artha se recuperó un poco, estaba todo cubierto por desperdicios y vio los enormes ojos de Beau mirándolo con tristeza y preocupación.

"Estoy bien, amigo" dijo Artha adolorido mientras Beau cuidadosamente lo tomaba de la chaqueta y lo sacaba de ahí "Sólo tengo herido mi orgullo… Podría ser peor."

Moordryd miró a Swavy, si iba a engañar a todos iba a hacerlo bien. Sin Previo aviso, Moordryd 'la atacó' a Swavy y ahora eran los dos los que 'peleaban' por el primer puesto. En pocos minutos Swavy se ve forzada a abandonar la carrera y no se podía argüir con certeza si la susodicha 'Pelea' estaba arreglada o no. El equipo de Swavy había sufrido muchos daños.

Ahora el hijo de Paynn, iba sólo a la cabeza. Decepshum corría como nunca antes lo había hecho. La meta se acercaba y los otros corredores también. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en Moordryd Drakkus Paynn.

Silvanna observaba gracias a sus binoculares, ella estaba tensa. Observaba con mucha atención todo lo que Moordryd había hecho, sólo una cosa mantenía la esperanza que no tuviera que mantener su palabra: Que Moordryd cedería a la tentación de usar su equipo de aceleración nivel 5.

Silvanna sonrío triunfalmente cuando vio un ligero movimiento en el pié de Moordryd.

¿Qué esperas, Moordryd Paynn?" Pensó la muchacha "¡Hazlo ya!

_No puedes hacerlo, no puedes_

La voz de Silvanna resonó en la mente de Moordryd mientras que le parecía mirar una sonrisa sarcástica de la muchacha.

_No puedes ganar sin la ayuda de tu equipo… Sin tu quipo no eres nada._

Moordryd apretó con furia su boca.

_No puedes…_

"¡¡GANARÉ!¡Y VOY A DEMOSTRARLO¡CORRE, DECEPSHUM, CORRE!"

Decepshum corrió como nunca en su vida, Moordryd lo pedía y eso era suficiente. La multitud empezó a rugir a medida que el muchacho se acercaba a la meta, la cual estaba cada vez más cerca, y más.

"¡¡¡Y EL GANADOR ES… EL IMPREDECIBLE MOORDRYD PAYNNN!" Gritó el Juez de Carreras Budge.

"¿QUÉEEEE?" exclamó Artha mientras que Beau miraba sorprendido

"¡NO!" Protestó Silvanna en las gradas. Pero el rugido de la multitud tapó las protestas de ambos jóvenes.

--- o0o ---

"Están seguros de que no hizo trampa"

Silvanna miro a dos muchachos que como Zhulan, sus ropas estaban viejas y gastadas. Hirzham, el más alto de los dos, tenía el pelo y los ojos negros. Era de complexión robusta y tenia 20 años.

Nhostar era el más joven pues tenía 18 años y el significado de su nombre, "Pícaro", era por demás acertado; Nhostar era amante de hacer todo tipo de bromas y diabluras, además de tener fama de sinvergüenza, era notorio por su habilidad para escapar impune la mayor parte de las veces de los muchos disgustos que le ocasionaban sus muchas travesuras.

A diferencia de Hirzham, Nhostar era más delgado y con facciones finas. Sus brillantes ojos castaños tenían un brillo de simpática diablura que le llegaban a agradar y su largo pelo castaño rojizo, le daba cierto aire infantil que le hacia caer bien a la mayoría de la gente que conocía.

"Ni una sola" respondió Hirzham.

"Y si la hizo, no la vimos y que conste que tuvimos los ojos bien abiertos" replicó Nhostar.

Silvana suspiró contrariada y miró a su alrededor. Un aire de derrota se sentía en el lugar. Marvin miraba a la muchacha con seriedad; Jhanus, estaba cerca de un pilar y sus gestos delataban su inconfundible estado de ánimo; Eclypse, tenía las orejas gachas y mirada triste. Hirzham y Nhostar estaban en un rincón. Sólo el inescrutable rostro de Elsie parecía no haber cambiado, pero el brillo de sus ojos se había apagado; el abatimiento era total, hasta Nhostar había perdido el deseo de bromear.

Moordryd caminaba satisfecho hacia la tienda de Jhanus. Cain y Decepshum le seguían de cerca. El joven Paynn estaba seguro que Silvanna se negaría al salir con el y ya estaba ensayando mentalmente todas las refutaciones a sus posibles argumentos. Para el joven Paynn, las cosas estaban marchando acorde a lo planeado.

A medida que se acercaban a la tienda de Jhanus, Moordryd y sus acompañantes oyeron la voz de Silvanna. El joven Paynn sonrió con sarcasmo, al parecer, Silvanna estaba sermoneando a su equipo.

Los muchachos y Decepshum se detuvieron y escucharon con atención.

"Vamos, vamos" replicó Silvana mientras miraba a su equipo "¿Acaso estamos en un velorio? Todos hicieron su mejor esfuerzo y me siento orgullosa"

Los ahí presentes miraron a la muchacha con desgana, hasta que Marvin tomó la palabra.

"Silvanna, recuerda que esta carrera era muy importante para ti" dijo el muchacho "Tu apuesta¿Recuerdas?".

"Ni una carrera es más importante que ustedes" replicó la muchacha "Y repito estoy orgullosa de su esfuerzo, no se puede ganar todos los días." Silvanna se acercó a la dragona, y le acarició detrás de las orejas "Vamos, Eclypse, no fue tu culpa que perdieras la carrera; lo único que hiciste fue proteger a Jhanus, y eso habla muy bien de ti".

Eclypse gimió con tristeza; a pesar de que Silvanna tenía razón, ella no podía evitar sentirse deprimida; ni soportaba la idea de ser el hazmerreír de Moordryd, el hijo del Tirano o que Silvanna saliera con él. Nada bueno saldría de todo esto.

"Pero aún queda la cuestión de que tienes que salir un mes con Moordryd" replicó Elsie

Un ruido inesperado hizo que todos se voltearan a la entrada de la tienda, Moordryd entró sin pedir el consentimiento de nadie, Decepshum le seguía de cerca, mientras que Cain se mantuvo cerca de la puerta. Eclypse alzó su cuello y se puso a rugir con furia, mientras que Decepshum reía de una manera sarcástica.

"Creo, Silvanna que si fueras más dura con estos montón de inútiles habrías tenido la oportunidad de ganar esta carrera" Dijo Moordryd con una sonrisa mordaz

"Si así fuera, tendría más enemigos de los que me conviene" replicó la muchacha

"Y que dices ahora¿Lista para salir conmigo durante un mes y mantener a Jhanus lejos de la competencias de Ciudad Dragón durante ese tiempo?"

"Empezáremos a salir cuando tu digas"

Moordryd abrió la boca para replicar, pero se detuvo asombrado ¡Esa respuesta no se la esperaba¡Y no era el único, Cain y Decepshum miraron a la muchacha sin creer del todo lo que oían.

"Repite eso" dijo Moordryd quien se estaba recobrando de su asombro

"Dije: Empezaremos a salir cuando tu digas"

"¿Piensas mantener tu palabra?"

"No me desdigo" enfatizó Silvanna

"Bueno, entonces nos vemos ahora, no, este fin de semana… A las ocho, paso por ti a tu departamento"

"Ahí estaré" suspiró Silvanna, esa cita no le entusiasmaba nada.

Decepshum soltó una risita sarcástica mientras que ella y los muchachos se retiraban. Eclypse soltó una pedorreta mientras los miraba marchar.

El grupo caminó lejos de la tienda de Jhanus, listos para marcharse al Sector Squire.

"Por lo visto las cosas, te están saliendo bien hoy" dijo Cain

A lo cual Moordryd añadió con un renovado entusiasmo "Y se están poniendo aun mejor, mira"

Cain miró hacia donde señalaba Moordryd, era la tienda del Simio del Establo y después observó a Moordryd, al parecer estaba entendiendo lo que se proponía hacer el joven Paynn. Moordryd sonrió de una manera maligna. Era una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar.

"Hola Simio del Establo" dijo haciendo una sonrisa mordaz "Por lo que veo, has estado muy ocupado visitando tu medio ambiente natural: El basurero"

Artha apretó sus puños con furia

"¡HICISTE TRAMPA PAYNN¡NO SÉ CÓMO LO HAS HECHO, PERO LO HAS HECHO!"

"¡Pruébalo Penn!" replicó Moordryd con sarcasmo "Aunque dudo que puedas hacerlo, mientras tanto: Oficialmente gané de manera limpia la carrera"

Moordryd y sus acompañantes se alejaron riendo del lugar.

"Bueno, Chico del Establo" dijo Kitt "Podría ser peor"

"¿¡HAY ALGO PEOR QUE PERDER ANTE MOORDRYD?" Exclamó irritado Artha

"Si" contestó una fría calmada voz femenina, todos los presentes voltearon par ver la calmada cara de Elsie, quien añadió "Tener una cita con él".

Todo el equipo de Artha Penn, se miraron mientras la fría muchacha caminaba hacía la tienda a supervisar que los ayudantes recogieran todo el equipo.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Yo no soy dueña de los personajes de Dragon Booster, este fics fue escrito con el propósito de ofrecer un rato de diversión. __Algunas palabras (Como las que aparecen en la sección de vocabulario) son inventadas, por mí o por alguien más que me han permitido usarlas, cualquiera de ellas que se parezca a alguna palabra real es pura coincidencia._**

_**Vocabulario.**_

Zhaarüh-nhatsa. Fórmula entre algunas tribus nómadas que exhorta al dragón a proteger de su jinete; usada cuando no se sabe si una situación es peligrosa o no. Se traduce como "Cuida a tu igual"

**BANDOS OPUESTOS**

**Por**

**Airshadow**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**VISITANTES**

_ADVERTENCIA_

_Yo no soy dueña de los personajes de Dragon Booster, este fics fue escrito con el propósito de ofrecer un rato de diversión al igual que la canción aquí escrita (I've Had) The Time of My Life Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes_

**UNA CITA NO TAN IDEAL**

Silvanna se miró en el espejo de su tocador. La brillante superficie del espejo reflejó la imagen de la muchacha con su plateado pelo suelto cubriéndole la espalda; Silvanna también observó el traje que había escogido para la ocasión: un traje de una sola pieza que combinaba los colores púrpura, cyan y negro, y tenía la particularidad de que un brazo junto con su hombro estaba al descubierto, mientras que el otro tenía una manga larga, junto con unas botas largas de color negro; todo acorde a la moda de Ciudad Draconia.

Lentamente y sin mucho ánimo, repasó el resto de su persona: las uñas cuidadosamente pintadas y arregladas, su esmerado maquillaje y un perfume caro. Todo era acorde a una cita, pero Silvanna tenía el mismo entusiasmo de ir a ella, como si fuera a un funeral.

Silvanna suspiró de nuevo, aún tenía la esperanza que Moordryd a última hora cancelara el compromiso; aunque estaba del todo convencida que eso no pasaría.

--------- o0o ---------

Moordryd se acercaba cada vez más al edificio donde Silvanna vivía y no se molestó en esconder una sonrisa malévola, mientras Decepshun corría a toda velocidad. Era su oportunidad para poner en ejecución su plan y el inocente ramo de rosas que había comprado iba ayudarlo. Decepshun aminoró la marcha, pronto ella y Moordryd llegarían a una caseta de vigilancia del complejo residencial en donde habitaba Silvanna.

Después de identificarse y comprobar que era esperado por uno de los residentes, el guardia de seguridad permitió el paso al joven Paynn; entregándole además una tarjeta magnética; Moordryd condujo a Decepshun a uno de los muchos elevadores adaptados para que lo usaran humanos y dragones.

Moordryd sabía que ese edificio en otro tiempo había pertenecido al padre de Silvanna, por lo tanto no le extrañaba del todo que ella escogiera como residencia ese lugar. También, sabía que este mismo edificio estaba construido acorde a la arquitectura de Ciudad Draconia, y como todos sus edificios, seguía una larga tradición de que no solo fueran cómodos para los humanos, si no también para los dragones.

Moordryd cabalgó por un largo pasillo, hasta detenerse enfrente de una puerta de firme metal con un número grabado en el dintel. Deslizo la tarjeta por la ranura, sabía que sólo le permitiría el acceso una vez, aunque realmente eso no le importaba.

La puerta se deslizo, permitiendo el paso al joven Paynn, quien se encontró en los jardines y pronto pudo apreciar el departamento de Silvanna.

Decepshun caminó lentamente hacia el departamento, Moordryd y ella divisaron a un muchacho de ropas gastadas, llevando una lujosa silla de montar hacia un dragón completamente blanco. Moordryd los reconoció de inmediato, aquél muchacho era Zhulan y el dragón era el mismo que Silvanna había montado unas semanas atrás; el dragón se echó ante Zhulan, quien con todo cuidado le colocó la silla de montar; después de esto, el dragón lentamente se puso de pié.

"Zhaarüh-nhatsa, Silverwing" le dijo Zhulan al dragón

"¿Hablándole a los dragones, chico del establo?"Dijo con cierta mordacidad Moordryd "¿Acaso hablas dragón?"

"Le recordaba a Silverwing lo que significa ser Dragón y Jinete, joven Paynn" respondió tranquilamente Zhulan mientras miraba a Moordryd "Una vieja tradición de los nómadas"

"Por lo que veo, tú y tu pueblo aún siguen con sus viejas supersticiones y tonterías"

"Conocer las tradiciones, es conocer tu propia identidad"

"¿Y de que te ha servido?" replicó Moordryd "Los nómadas con todos sus clanes no han dejado de vagar en milenios por estar aferrados a unas creencias absurdas que ni siquiera les permiten un buen vivir."

"Eso es subjetivo" replicó Zhulan calmadamente "Alguien con menos que tú puede ser más feliz"

"¡ESO ES POR QUE SON UN GRUPO DE TONTOS AFERRADOS A LEYENDAS ABSURDAS!"

"El regreso del dragón Booster junto con el Dragón de Huesos dorados ha sido durante milenios una leyenda absurda y sin embargo han regresado; los otros también regresarán"

¿Qué quiso decir el Salvaje con 'Los otros'? Eso no tenía sentido pensaba Moordryd, quien se estaba irritando, había algo en Zhulan que le molestaba profundamente. No era su simplicidad o el hecho que mencionara al Dragón Bobo. Era algo difícil de precisar. Moordryd vagamente recordaba lo que su padre le había dicho de los nómadas en algunas de sus muchas aburridas clases de Historia.

Su padre le había dicho que los nómadas provenían de los muchos refugiados que fundaron la vieja ciudad Draconia en el Valle Drakholiax; que habían sido los únicos que por una promesa rota durante la Guerra Entre Humanos y Dragones, no habían querido o podido integrarse con los otros grupos en lo que más tarde sería la Actual Ciudad Draconia que se fundó fuera de dicho valle.

Moordryd Paynn miro con desagrado a Zhulan, el nómada, sin estar seguro que hacer.

--------- o0o ---------

Silvanna suspiró con resignación. Moordryd había llegado. Ella había escuchado su inconfundible voz gritándole a alguien que por lo visto, no se había molestado en replicarle.

Decidió que la manera más rápida de que todo terminara, era que empezara de una vez. Silvanna se puso de pié y salió; Elsie, quien estaba en un corredor cercano, la siguió.

Ambas chicas caminaron hacia la entrada del departamento.

--------- o0o ---------

Moordryd iba ya a replicar a Zhulan cuando oyó abrirse una puerta cercana y aunque francamente detestaba a Silvanna, no pudo evitar observarla cuidadosamente como si fuera la primera vez.

¡Y vaya que era imposible no mirarla¡Era la mejor hembra de su especie, con su larga cola, sus brillantes ojos azules y hermosas escamas¡No había otra como ella en todas las hembras que había conocido! Esa era la opinión de Silverwing con respecto a Decepshun; aunque Decepshun no opinaba igual de Silverwing, indicado esto claramente con un gruñido de advertencia; Silverwing pareció no notarlo y movió sus orejas tratando de llamar la atención de Decepshun, quién de un modo desdeñoso volteo su cabeza para no mirarlo.

"Luces estupenda, Silvanna" dijo Moordryd con una sonrisa mientras le daba el delicado ramo de flores que había comprado para ella "¿qué te parece si nos vamos?"

"Como gustes" respondió la chica con una sonrisa forzada mientras le daba a Elsie, quien había seguido muy de cerca a Silvanna, el delicado ramo de rosas.

Elsie sin decir palabra regresó al departamento y tiró el ramo al bote de la basura. Mientras que eso pasaba a dentro, Silvanna se acercó a Silverwing y el dragón muy cortésmente uso su magno-rayo para situar a la muchacha en la silla de montar.

"Sal a divertirte, Zhulan" dijo la muchacha mientras que el joven le entregaba un casco finamente trabajado "Te doy la noche libre".

Después de éstas palabras, Moordryd y Silvanna se marcharon, mientras que Zhulan los ve partir. Momentos después, el joven Nómada camina a los establos y unos brillantes ojos azules lo miran de una manera inquisitiva.

"¿Estás preocupada, muchacha?"

Un lamento fue toda la respuesta.

"¿Qué opinas del Joven Paynn?"

Sólo se escuchó una pedorreta.

"Ella estará bien"

Un gemido de angustia fue toda la contestación.

"¿Y que sugieres¿Ir detrás de ellos para ver que nada le pase?"

--------- o0o ---------

Las luces danzaban a lo largo de la pista de baile del _The Golden Star_, uno de los más populares lugares entre los adolescentes de Ciudad Sol para bailar y pasar un rato de lo más agradable.

El lugar tenía un diseño circular y la pista de baile estaba al centro del recinto. A los bordes y acomodados de forma estratégica estaba las mesas de los comensales de manera que todas ellas pudieran ver al a la banda de música tocar las canciones de moda.

"Y bien ¿Qué te parece el lugar?" dijo Moordryd mientras Silvanna y él tomaban asiento en un lugar cercano a la pista de baile.

"Bien" respondió distraídamente Silvanna mientras miraba hacia la pista de baile.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como él lo esperaba, pensaba Moordryd y tenía que buscar el modo de cambiar eso. Silvanna también se sentía bastante aburrida y oír un discurso por parte de Moordryd de todas las cualidades que él creía tener sería un suplicio.

El grupo musical acababa de empezar la canción cuando a Silvanna se le ocurrió una idea para humillar a Moordryd y hacer que se arrepintiera de no haber perdido esta tonta carrera.

"¿Qué te parece si bailamos?"Dijo Silvanna con lo que parecía, a simple vista, una inocente sonrisa.

"¿QUÉEEE?" dijo Moordryd sin acabar de creer lo que había oído.

"Dije¿Qué te parece si bailamos?"

"¡Mi Padre…!"

"Mi Padre dice, blah, blah, blah" replicó Silvanna en un tono ligeramente burlón "Siempre has presumido de ser un niño malo, Moordryd¿Por qué no actúas como uno y dejas de hacer lo que papi dice? Claro que si tienes miedo de que papi te regañe…"

Sin Previo aviso, Moordryd tomó a Silvanna y de un tirón la muchacha, quien se vio en la pista baile, con Moordryd como pareja.

Aunque estaba fuera de ritmo, Silvanna no pudo dejar de admitir que Moordryd era un camaleón para imitar lo que lo demás hacía y lo sabía aplicar, quizá esa noche no sería tan aburrida como ella había pensado.

--------- o0o ---------

El tiempo pasó volando, y ya era hora de regresar a casa. Dos dragones, uno negro y el otro blanco, con sus respectivos jinetes dejaron _The Golden Star, _y tomaron la autopista para llegar al edificio en que vivía Silvanna.

Sin que ellos lo supieran, un dragón y su jinete, los observaban desde la azotea de un edificio cercano; era Jhanus y Eclypse. Jhanus suspiró con alivio, nada malo había pasado. Sin decir palabra, Jhanus jaló las riendas de Eclypse y ambos se marcharon.

--------- o0o ---------

Moordryd y Silvanna llegaron a la puerta del departamento de la chica y el contraste no podía ser más grande: Cuando dejaron el departamento, Moordryd y Silvanna apenas habían hablado y al regresar no dejaban de hablar entre ellos.

Los dragones, caminaban juntos por el corredor, que apenas era lo suficientemente ancho para que ambos dragones cupieran ahí; Decepshun estaba más que deseosa que esta cita terminara, después de todo era ella quien había tenido que soportar las tonterías de Silverwing toda la noche y si tenía que soportar a un tonto, con Coershun era más que suficiente.

Ambos jinetes pararon a sus dragones ante la puerta que conducía a la vivienda de Silvanna y se sentaron de lado en las sillas de montar de manera que estaban frente a frente. Silvanna sonrío alegremente y dijo

"Sabes Moordryd, me sorprendes. No sabía que bailabas bien"

"Francamente, yo tampoco" pensó el muchacho quien respondió "Hay muchas cosas de mí que todo el mundo ignora"

"¿Cómo cual?"

"Que yo monté al Dragón Negro y Dorado" replicó el muchacho. Silvanna río con ganas, Moordryd se puso serio y dijo "Es la verdad"

"¿En serio?" replicó Silvanna sin creerle "¿No me estás jugando una broma, Moordryd?"

"Déjame contarte"

Moordryd le empezó a contar a Silvanna, cómo fue reconocido como "héroe" de Ciudad Dragón, cómo logró convencer al Dragon Booster que le permitiera montar al Dragón Negro y Dorado y que el Dragón le permitió montarlo.

Pero omitió muchos detalles de su increíble aventura: que todo fue una farsa perfectamente planeada, todo lo relacionado con del Hueso Maestro del Furox y cómo intentó "Mejorar" un poco a Beau poniéndole dicho Hueso Maestro… Sin mencionar que intentó destronar a su Padre del poder de Paynn Co. y lo que pasó después, cuando el Dragon Bobo entró a la ciudadela.

Silvanna no estaba muy segura si creerle o no; la única manera de comprobarlo era hablando con el Dragon Booster en persona, lo cual era un poco difícil. Pero tenía que reconocer que en caso de que la historia fuera cierta, Moordryd tenía mucho potencial.

"Moordryd¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? Tú podrías haber sido el Dragon Booster"

Ahora era el turno de Moordryd de reírse, la sola idea era… Irónica.

"Hablo en serio" replicó la muchacha "¿No sabes la leyenda del Dragon Booster… Del primer Dragon Booster? Es el único jinete que fue escogido por su dragón"

Ambos adolescentes comenzaron a especular acerca de esa posibilidad, mientras que Decepshun miraba con creciente molestia todos los intentos que Silverwing hacía para llamar su atención; ciertamente ese macho era de los más irritante y no había gruñido o gesto que le hiciera entender que no estaba interesada en él.

Pero el macho parecía no deducir el mensaje por sí solo, y Decepshun, molesta, volteó su cabeza para el lado contrario… Aunque segundos después, la dragona se dio cuenta de que había propiciado una embarazosa situación.

Debido al brusco movimiento de Decepshun, Moordryd salió despedido hacia enfrente, de manera que empujó a Silvanna contra la pared, Cuando Moordryd se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado no sólo estaba apoyando sus manos contra la pared contraria …¡SI NO QUE TAMBIÉN ESTABA BESANDO A SILVANNA!

Tan pronto como los dragones se dieron cuenta de la situación usaron su magno rayo para colocar a sus respectivos Jinetes en su lugar.

"¿Moordryd?" Dijo Silvanna después de varios vergonzosos minutos.

"¿Si?"

"Eso no pasó¿Verdad?" dijo quedamente la muchacha

"Er, hum…yo… Oye, creo es hora de que entres… ya sabes, te deben de estar esperando"

"Si, creo que si"

La puerta, que separaba los jardines del complejo residencial del corredor, se abrió y dejó entrar a Silvanna; mientras que Moordryd, cabalgaba para el Sector Squire.


	7. Chapter 7

_ADVERTENCIA _

_Yo no soy dueña de los personajes de Dragon Booster, este fics fue escrito con el propósito de ofrecer un rato de diversión._

_Algunas palabras (Como las que aparecen en la sección de vocabulario) son inventadas, por mí o por alguien más que me han permitido usarlas, cualquiera de ellas que se parezca a alguna palabra real es pura coincidencia. _

Vocabulario:

Ah julk: Expresión nómada que se traduce aproximadamente como "No puede ser".

Zhamir: Palabra de origen antiguo que significa Hermano. Se aplica a hijos de los mismos padres, medios hermanos, hermanos adoptivos, miembro masculino de un mismo clan, amigo muy cercano o relación entre personas que están bajo el cuidado de un mismo tutor.

Zhamirah: Palabra de origen antiguo que significa Hermana. Se aplica a hijos de los mismos padres, medios hermanos, hermanos adoptivos, miembro femenino de un mismo clan, amiga muy cercana o relación entre personas que están bajo el cuidado de un mismo tutor.

**BANDOS OPUESTOS **

Por

Airshadow

**CAPÍTULO VII **

**CUANDO EL PASADO REGRESA **

_"Silvanna¿Dónde estabas?, tu madre no tardará en llegar". _

_La niña volteó a ver al señor Penn y dijo "Es Moonracer, no la puedo encontrar. Se fue corriendo y la perdí de vista mientras jugaba con Artha". _

_"Bueno, debe estar dentro de los establos. Ella es una Dragona muy bien educada y no creo que se haya salido de la propiedad" Dijo Connor Penn con un suspiro "Artha, acompaña a Silvanna a mi oficina y esperen ahí" _

_"Sí, papá" Dijo Artha _

_"Sí, Señor Penn" Dijo Silvanna al mismos tiempo. _

_Connor Penn, caminó en una dirección buscando al Dragón de Silvanna, mientras que ambos niños corrieron hacia el lado opuesto hacia las oficinas del Señor Penn. _

_Silvanna siguió a Artha, pero cuando pasaban enfrente de un pequeño cuarto, algo capturó la atención de la niña. Silvanna creyó ver la figura de un dragón cuadrúpedo adentro. _

_"Ahí estaba la muy traviesa" pensó la niña e inmediatamente se metió al cuarto. _

_"Moonracer ¿Qué haces aquí? Mamá vendrá pronto para irnos a pasar el verano en nuestra otra casa" _

_El dragón no avanzó, es más, se movió aún rincón alejado de la niña. Era raro, usualmente Moonracer siempre corría a ella, por que la dragona sabía que tenía dulces que compartir y esta vez no… Pero un momento¡No era Moonracer¡Era un dragón que no había visto nunca! _

_"Ven" dijo amablemente la niña "No seas tímido, no voy a lastimarte… ¿Quieres un dulce?" _

----------- o0o -----------

"Moordryd"

El joven Paynn miró a su padre; a pesar del su tono, frío y controlado, el muchacho sabía por experiencia que su padre no estaba nada complacido. Moodryd sabía que sólo era convocado a la ciudadela de su padre por dos razones: a) Que su padre quería encomendarle una misión y b) Su padre iba a darle un sermón.

"Moordryd¿Tienes idea cuántos dragones espectros necesito para mi guerra?"

"Los suficientes para formar un ejército" respondió cautelosamente el muchacho.

"¿Y puedo saber, por qué aún no tengo mi ejército completo?"

"La Seguridad de Ciudad Dragón y El Dragon Bobo…"

"¡¡EXCUSAS!!" explotó Word Paynn "¡ESTOY HARTO DE TUS PATÉTICAS EXCUSAS!"

Y la respuesta correcta esta vez era la b, pensó Moordryd. El joven Paynn soportó lo mejor posible la interminable lista de insultos y comentarios hirientes que su padre le estaba dando. Tenía que hacerlo mejor la siguiente vez, si quería complacer a su padre.

----------- o0o -----------

Moordryd cabalgó por la autopista que conducía a los niveles inferiores de Ciudad Dragón; Cain le seguía muy de cerca en silencio, sabía que no era buena idea molestar a Moordryd después de que su padre le daba sus habituales gritos. Sorpresivamente, para el segundo al mando, Moordryd no siguió el camino de siempre al Sector Squire.

"¿A dónde vamos, Moordryd?"

"Todavía tengo algunos negocios que atender."

"¿Qué¿Acaso vas a visitar a tu novia, Miss Simpatía?"

"¡CÁLLATE CAIN!"

Moordryd llegó a la caseta del guardia del Edificio donde Silvanna vivía, después de esperar algunos minutos, ambos jóvenes cabalgaron hacia la puerta del complejo donde la Muchacha tenía su hogar.

La puerta se abrió, permitiendo la entrada a Moordryd y Cain; Moordryd pudo observar los jardines del complejo, mismos que no había podido apreciar la noche de su cita; si el joven Paynn hubiera sido entusiasta de los jardines, él habría podido valorar la distribución del mismo. La gran variedad de plantas y flores que ahí se encontraban, estaban distribuidos con gran arte.

El jardín tenía un pequeño lago artificial y árboles que daban una agradable sombra en las soleadas tardes de verano. Unas rocas artificiales, artísticamente colocadas en el jardín, servían para que los dragones se subieran y cómodamente tomaran el sol en ellas.

Moordryd no miraba al jardín, sino a los que estaban en él. El Salvaje estaba saliendo de los establos, presumiblemente haciendo su trabajo; una arpía, también conocida con el nombre de Miss Drakhe, estaba mirándolo con un gesto que indicaba sin lugar a dudas que su visita no era totalmente de su agrado y Silvanna acercándose a ellos con claras señales de que estaba haciendo jardinería, ella tenía un ramo de extrañas flores en una de sus manos y en la otra unas tijeras para jardín.

También estaba el imbécil de Silverwing mirándola con su tonta cara, pensó una disgustada Decepshun hasta que quedó totalmente desconcertada; no era él, si no otra hembra de la clase de dragones fantasmas. Decepshun se sintió confundida ¿Dónde estaba Silverwing?

La dragona sintió que "algo" estaba muy cerca de ella; al voltear la cabeza, gruño con disgusto; ya había encontrado al idiota, quien movía sus orejas en un tonto intento de llamar la atención. Decepshun gruño al macho, pero Silverwing parecía no oírla.

"Silverwing, ven, Decepshun hoy no tiene ganas de jugar" dijo Silvanna mientras se acercaba al enorme macho, quien con visible pesar y orejas gachas caminó hacia la muchacha quien agregó mientras que lo acariciaba "Ahora sé un dragoncito bueno y ve con Zhulan para que te cepille"

_'¿Jugar yo con ese IDIOTA? Ni hoy, ni nunca'_ hubiera contestado Decepshun de haber tenido el don de la palabra, mientras veía al macho alejarse hacia los establos; al mismo tiempo, la otra hembra olfateaba con curiosidad a los recién llegados.

"¡Vaya! No sabía que… Elsie, se pudiera dar esta clase de lujos" dijo Moordryd mientras que miraba a la exótica dragona, al mismo tiempo que la amarga expresión de Elsie se acentuaba más.

"Su nombre es Moonracer, y es mía" Respondió Silvanna con naturalidad mientras acariciaba a la dragona.

"Pensé que tu dragón era Silverwing" dijo Moordryd mientras Decepshun usaba su magno rayo para bajarlo.

"En realidad" replicó la muchacha "Silverwing era el dragón de mi hermano, pero él no es muy amante de los dragones y me lo regaló cuando cumplimos catorce años"

"¿No te parece un poco excesivo tener dos dragones?" replicó Moordryd

"Podría tener hasta cuatro u ocho si yo quisiera" replicó la muchacha entre risas

"No sé para qué quieres tantos"

"Yo sí" interrumpió Cain mientras observaba a Moordryd y a Silvanna desde su silla" para formar la Sociedad Protectora de Dragones".

"¡CÁLLATE CAIN!" gritó Moordryd, mientras Silvanna reía de buena gana.

"Y bien ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita, Moordryd?"Dijo la muchacha con una amplia sonrisa.

"Bueno pasaba por aquí y pensé en venir a verte".

"Qué amable". Respondió la muchacha.

"No sabía que te gustaba la jardinería, Silvanna"

"Son plantas medicinales para los dragones, necesito unas muestras para un trabajo de la Facultad".

"Ya veo" replicó Moordryd mientras pensaba que en varios aspectos Silvanna era una chica fuera de lo corriente.

El sonido de unos pasos, hicieron que los tres jóvenes voltearan hacia la dirección en que los ruidos provenían.

Moordryd hizo una sonrisa sarcástica y dijo "¡Vaya! Ahí está de nuevo el Salvaje, sólo espero que no venga a darme otra lección de retórica"

"¡Cuida tu lenguaje, Moordryd!" dijo secamente Silvanna mientras miraba enojada al joven Paynn "¡O con a puesta o sin ella, doy por terminada mis salidas contigo!"

Moordryd miró poco sorprendido a la muchacha; Silvanna lo miraba con una determinación que pocas veces había visto en muchos rivales; la única ocasión en que ella lo había observado de una forma similar fue en su niñez, cuando ella le dio un puñetazo, todo porque Moordryd le había dibujado bigotes a una de sus muñecas.

"¡Qué feroz!"Dijo Cain en tono burlón

"¡NO TE METAS, CAIN!" Le increpó Silvanna; Cain la miró sorprendido, siempre había pensado que Silvanna era dulce y tonta, Pero ahora no era ni dulce, ni tonta.

"¡Te lo advierto, Moordryd!" replicó Silvanna "¡Mientras estés en mi casa…!"

_"Zhamira, recuerda lo que la Abuela nos ha enseñado acerca de las promesas" _

Silvanna miró alrededor suyo, y miró a Zhulan que contemplaba la escena con un semblante tranquilo, al parecer el muchacho tenía toda la intención de solucionar todo de manera pacífica. La muchacha estaba incrédula por lo que había escuchado y respondió:

_"Zhamir¿Te das cuenta a quién estás defendiendo?" _

_"Perfectamente, pero aún así una promesa es una promesa" _

_"¡Te está insultando!" _

_"El insulto sólo tiene valor si tú se lo das" _

"¡AH JULK!" Replicó enfadada Silvanna, mientras que Zhulan sonreía de una manera calmada y se retiró. Moordryd y Cain miraban la escena sorprendidos, no habían entendido nada de lo que Silvanna y Zhulan estaban diciendo, pero era más que obvio que entre ellos sí se entendían, y era lógico pensar que estaban hablando un idioma sólo por ellos conocido.

"¿Se puede saber que pasa contigo Moordryd¿Acaso el dragón te volvió a comer la lengua?" dijo Silvanna en un tono claramente burlón.

"Bueno… No sabía que hablabas nómada" replicó Moordryd quién apenas se estaba reponiendo de su asombro.

Silvanna río de una forma forzada y dijo "También hay muchas cosas que la gente ignora de mí"

Después de éstas palabras la muchacha se retiró y Moodryd y Cain hicieron otro tanto. Definitivamente, pensó Moordryd mientras que él y Cain cabalgaban hacia el Sector Squire, Silvanna era una chica fuera de lo corriente.

----------- o0o -----------

"¡ATRÁPENLO!"

Moordryd miró al Dragon Bobo con furia, una vez más se las había arreglado para frustrar sus robos; pero esta, sería la última. Los miembros de la Pandilla Ojo de Dragón se abalanzaron contra el Dragon Booster. Un Magno rayo del Dragón Legendario, los lanzó a todos por el aire. Moordryd sacudió la cabeza con frustración, eso no podía estar pasando de nuevo.

¡El Dragon Booster había triunfado una vez más! Pensó Artha, sólo faltaba que Moordryd saliera corriendo con la cola entre las patas, como siempre lo hacía cuando las cosas no pasaban como él las planeaba. Sería fácil para Moordryd escapar, había dos calles a ambos lados de donde ellos estaban, sólo había que ver por dónde se iría.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Moordryd¿Salir corriendo?" Dijo el Dragon Booster con una sonrisa burlona.

"Yo no… "Respondió Moordryd con una malvada sonrisa "Pero tu deberías hacerlo…"

Sin previo aviso Moordryd sacó un artefacto que Artha conocía muy bien, era un Control de Dragones Espectros. Moordryd apretó unos botones y aparecieron de la nada, seis Dragones Espectros, cuatro de ellos salieron detrás de Moordryd y los otros dos a ambos lados de la calle.

"Vamos a ver cómo manejas esto, Dragon Bobo" Dijo el joven Paynn con una malvada sonrisa, después activo los controles y los Dragones Espectro empezaron a perseguir a Artha y Beau.

Artha y Beau corrían a toda velocidad, pero los seis Dragones Espectro los perseguían de una manera implacable y parecían no sentir cansancio.

"¡ARTHA NECESITA AYUDA!" Gritó Parm quien monitoreaba la situación desde un techo cercano.

"¡QUÉDENSE AQUÍ¡VOY A AYUDARLO!" Replicó Kitt, ella sólo esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde.

Artha y Beau dieron vuelta en una calle y para su horror pronto de encontraron en un callejón sin salida, al dar la vuelta para intentar salir, vieron la salida bloqueada por los Dragones Espectros y a Moordryd sonriendo triunfante detrás de ellos, unos metros atrás.

Moordryd estaba seguro de su triunfo y levantó el control; los Dragones empezaron a moverse de una forma amenazante contra Artha y Beau. Artha sabía que si no recibían ayuda, estarían perdidos. Moordryd empezó a saborear su triunfo, después de muchas amargas derrotas y se preparó a activar el comando de ataque.

"¿QUEÉ?" gritó sorprendido Moodryd cuando apareció de la nada, una mano enguantada, cuyo brazo estaba enfundado en las manga de una chamarra gris, y le arrebató el control de los Dragones Espectros.

"¡HEY¡TÚ!" Gritó Moordryd con rabia mientras que Jhanus se alejaba del lugar a todo galope con el control de los Dragones Espectros "¡DEVUÉLVEME ESE CONTROL!"

Moordryd furioso salió corriendo detrás de Jhanus, quien súbitamente se dio la vuelta y esperó a Moordryd.

"¡DAME ESE CONTROL!" Gritó Moodryd fuera de sí, Jhanus hizo in signo negativo con su cabeza y alzó la mano que tenía el control.

"¿Qué… Qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó Moordryd, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Jhanus apretó un botón, mientras que Moordryd se aterró. Minutos más tarde, el joven Paynn escuchó unos rugidos detrás de él; al voltear la cabeza, Moodryd, miro con horror a sus Dragones Espectros rugiendo de una manera que no presagiaba nada bueno.

"¡VAS A PAGÁRMELAS GHEMINS!"

Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo un furioso Moordryd antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad. Eclypse reía con ganas, le era grato ver al hijo del Tirano ser humillado de esa manera. Jhanus apretó otros botones del control, los dragones se detuvieron y calmadamente regresaron con Jhanus y se detuvieron a pocos metros del Misterioso Jinete.

"¿Dónde está Moordryd?"

Jhanus y Eclypse miraron hacia donde venía la voz de Kitt Wonn, quien llegaba junto con el Dragon Booster.

"¿Dónde está Moordryd?" repitió la muchacha. Jhanus señaló en la dirección donde Moordryd se había marchado.

"¿Qué harás ahora?" preguntó el Dragon Booster; Jhanus miró a Eclypse quien movía alegremente la cola, quien parecía esperar algo. Jhanus aventó en frente de la dragona el Control de los Dragones Espectros y Eclypse, con un magno rayo, lo estrelló contra una pared haciéndolo trizas.

Los Dragones Espectros se agitaron y rugieron como sufrieran dolor, después de unos minutos, la energía del Draconium Negro se disipó y las pobres criaturas se quitaron el Equipo de Control con un magno rayo.

Los Dragones se miraron entre ellos, como si hubieran despertado de un mal sueño; eran dragones bípedos pertenecientes a la clase Magma. Las asustadas criaturas miraban a su alrededor esperando una nueva desgracia. Beau, les "habló" durante algunos momentos y la expresión de los Ex-Dragones Espectros cambió a una intensa alegría, quienes después de hacer una reverencia al Dragón Legendario, se marcharon del lugar.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" dijo el Dragon Booster tanto a Kitt como a Jhanus, quien sin previo aviso y sin hace siquiera un intento de despedirse, partió del lugar.

"¡ESPERA!" gritó Artha "¡QUISIERA HABLAR CONTIGO!"

Artha salió en persecución de Jhanus, seguido por Kitt Wonn.

----------- o0o -----------

Las Lunas de Abandonn y Drakkus brillaban en todo su esplendor, cuando Jhanus había alcanzado las periferias de la exclusiva Zona Residencial en Ciudad Sol y cabalgaba hacia el edifico donde vivía Silvanna. El misterioso Jinete evitaba las carreteras más frecuentadas y a menudo hacía maniobras para perder a posibles seguidores.

Jhanus, sin previo aviso, se salió de la calle principal y tomó uno de las calles menores. Después de algún tiempo dando rodeos por las calles vacías, Jhanus entró a un callejón; Eclypse sabía lo que tenía que hacer y caminó lentamente hacia el fondo del mismo.

En el fondo del callejón, había al nivel del suelo una placa circular de draconium negro con el escudo de la familia Diamath; Eclypse lanzó un magno rayo a dicha placa, después de unos segundos de que brillara con un color púrpura, la placa se movió de forma automática, revelando un swich con la figura de la pata de un dragón. Eclypse colocó su pata en ese lugar y un escáner identificó a la dragona; pocos segundos después la pared al fondo del callejón se abrió, revelando un túnel en el cual Jhanus y Eclypse entraron.

Dragón y Jinete pensaron que nadie había visto cómo ambos desaparecían en el pasadizo secreto, pero estaban en un error.

----------- o0o -----------

"Artha ¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea?" dijo un inseguro Parm.

Artha aún como el Dragon Booster miró a Parm sin responder nada. Él y sus amigos habían cabalgado hasta Ciudad Sol siguiendo a Jhanus con el propósito de hablar con él.

El joven Penn estaba más que deseoso de tener una plática con el misterioso jinete¿Quién sabe? Quizá Jhanus pudiera ser un valioso aliado para evitar la Guerra entre Humanos y Dragones.

Pero parecía que Jhanus no tenía interés de tener una conversación, pues dejó el lugar tan pronto como la confrontación con Moordryd terminó. Artha y Beau intentaron de alcanzar a Jhanus sin mucho éxito, gracias a las muchas maniobras de despiste del misterioso Jinete, siempre estaban detrás. Sólo alcanzaron a ver cómo se metía a un pasadizo secreto en la base de un edificio; averiguando, un rato más tarde que en el edifico en cuestión, habitaba Silvanna Diamath.

Artha y sus amigos observaron el edifico, desde el techo de un edificio cercano. Gracias a los binoculares, miraron a Eclypse, pasearse un rato despreocupadamente por el jardín antes de decidir que ya era hora de descansar. Ya sabían dónde se alojaba Jhanus.

"La única manera de que hable con Jhanus, es entrando Parm" replicó Artha.

"¡Pero eso sería allanamiento de morada!" dijo Parmon.

"No creo que tengamos ningún problema" respondió Artha

"Eso espero, Chico Héroe" intervino Kitt "De lo contrario, vas a tener que explicarle al Capitán Faier y a Mortis, qué estabas haciendo en una propiedad privada".

"No tengo nada qué explicarle a Mortis" replicó un poco molesto Artha "Él no es mi Padre".

"Sigo pensando que no es una buena idea, Chico del Establo"

"De todas maneras hay que intentarlo" Replicó Artha, quien mirando a Beau le dijo "¿Crees que puedes llegar hasta allá?"

Beau asintió para manifestar su apoyo a Artha; sin mucha más discusión, Beau se movió al otro extremo del techo.

"¿Listo, amigo?" dijo Artha, Beau guiñó un ojo "Entonces… ¡VAMOS!"

Beau corrió a toda velocidad y tan pronto como alcanzó el borde de la azotea dio un salto y sus alas aparecieron; el Dragón Legendario y el Dragon Booster planearon hasta llegar al otro extremo. Al aterrizar en la azotea opuesta, Beau no podía detenerse y continuaba deslizándose mientras intentaba frenar con sus garras; al hacer un brusco viraje, Artha salió disparado.

"¡¡¡BEAU!!!" dijo un molesto Artha tan pronto como se recuperó de la caída, mientras que en la azotea opuesta Kitt, Lance y Parm no podían contener la risa, gracias a sus binoculares pudieron verlo todo.

"¿¿¿Beau???" dijo casi de inmediato una voz femenina. Beau volteó hacia donde provenía la voz y la miró a ella.

_Siete años atrás… _

_"¿Silvanna¿Silvanna?" _

_El Señor Penn buscó a la pequeña y la encontró junto a su hijo, Artha, saliendo de uno de los almacenes del complejo. Al parecer estaban buscando algo. _

_"Silvanna¿Dónde estabas?, tu madre no tardará en llegar". _

_La niña volteó a ver al señor Penn y dijo "Es Moonracer, no la puedo encontrar. Se fue corriendo y la perdí de vista mientras jugaba con Artha". _

_"Bueno, debe estar dentro de los establos. Ella es una Dragona muy bien educada y no creo que se haya salido de la propiedad" Dijo Connor Penn con un suspiro "Artha, acompaña a Silvanna a mi oficina y esperen ahí" _

_"Sí, papá" Dijo Artha _

_"Sí, Señor Penn" Dijo Silvanna al mismos tiempo. _

_Connor Penn, caminó en una dirección buscando al Dragón de Silvanna, mientras que ambos niños corrieron hacia el lado opuesto hacia las oficinas del Señor Penn. _

_Silvanna siguió a Artha, pero cuando pasaban en frente de un pequeño cuarto, algo capturó la atención de la niña. Silvanna creyó ver la figura de un dragón cuadrúpedo adentro. _

_"Ahí estaba la muy traviesa" pensó la niña e inmediatamente se metió al cuarto. _

_"Moonracer ¿Qué haces aquí? Mamá vendrá pronto para irnos a pasar el verano en nuestra otra casa" _

_El dragón no avanzó, es más, se movió aún rincón alejado de la niña. Era raro, usualmente Moonracer siempre corría a ella, por que la dragona sabía que tenía dulces que compartir y esta vez no… Pero un momento¡No era Moonracer¡Era un dragón que no había visto nunca! _

_"Ven" dijo amablemente la niña "No seas tímido, no voy a lastimarte… ¿Quieres un dulce?" _

_La niña extendió una mano con el dulce prometido, el dragón se acercó y Silvanna pudo verlo mejor. Era un dragón muy bonito, aunque con un hocico un poco grande; Silvanna nunca había visto un dragón igual a ese. Los colores de sus escamas, negras y doradas, eran únicas. Pudiera ser que fuera… _

_Un ruido a sus espaldas hizo que Silvanna volteara, se sorprendió un poco al ver al Señor Penn. _

_"¿Es el dragón de Artha, Señor Penn¿Por qué no me lo enseñó?" dijo la niña mientras que el cachorro de dragón comía complacido el dulce que la niña le había ofrecido. _

_"Negro y dorado…" dijo pensativamente la niña mientras volteó y miró atentamente al pequeño dragón "Señor Penn ¿Usted conoce al Dragon Booster¿Va a ver otra guerra entre dragones y humanos?" _

_Connor Penn se sintió en un principio alarmado, su secreto mejor guardado había sido descubierto por una inocente pequeña; después de oír las últimas palabras de Silvanna, se sintió asombrado. _

_"¿Y que sabes tú del Dragon Booster, Silvanna¿Quién te ha hablado de él?" dijo el señor Penn mientras que se arrodillaba en frente de Silvanna. _

_"Nana" replicó la pequeña "Ella dice que el Dragon Booster algún día volverá y tratará de detener otra guerra entre dragones y humanos…" _

_"¿Tratará?"Dijo amablemente el señor Penn. _

_"Nana dice que habrá guerra" respondió la niña "Y dice también que cuando el Dragon Booster regrese, los nómadas podrán cumplir el juramento" _

_Connor Penn empezó a reflexionar, Nana debía ser un Nómada. Los nómadas habían faltado a su palabra de ayudar al Dragon Booster, al primer Dragon Booster, tiempo atrás; los detalles casi los había olvidado, pero sabía que los nómadas llevaban tres mil años esperando al Dragon Booster para cumplir con una promesa e integrarse por completo a Ciudad Draconia. _

_"¿Así que el Dragon Booster aparecerá pronto?" preguntó de nuevo Silvanna. _

_"Yo creo que no" replicó Connor Penn "Probablemente él es aún un niño" _

_"Si, y él también es muy pequeño" dijo Silvanna mientras que ella acariciaba el hocico del Dragón "¿Cómo se llama?" _

_"Beaucephalis" respondió Connor con una sonrisa "Pero le decimos Beau" _

_"¡Ahh!"Dijo la niña con una sonrisa que después de unos segundos se desvaneció, la pequeña volteó a ver a Connor Penn y le dijo con preocupación "Debe cuidar a Beau hasta que llegue el Dragon Booster por él, señor Penn, mucha gente mala querrá lastimarlo". _

_"Lo sé, pequeña, lo sé" respondió con un suspiro el Señor Penn "Debemos dejar a Beau, Silvanna, tu madre no tardará en venir por ti y aún tenemos que encontrar a Moonracer". _

_"Si, señor Penn…Y no le diré a nadie acerca de Beau" dijo la niña con sinceridad y luego al voltear a ver a Beau, le acarició el hocico y le dijo "Regresaré pronto, Beau, y cuando regrese te traeré más dulces" _

_Beau se puso muy contento y lamió la cara de la niña mientras que movía alegremente la cola, mientras que Silvanna reía. Connor Penn miraba la escena pensativo, el corazón le decía que la niña era sincera y rara vez sus corazonadas le habían fallado; quién sabe, quizá ella tuviera algún papel que cumplir antes de que todo terminara. _

_Connor Penn tomó de la mano a la pequeña y juntos dejaron el lugar; pronto, el Señor Penn y Silvanna encontraron a Moonracer y al poco tiempo de haber encontrado a la traviesa dragona, el sonido de dos carruajes se acercaba a los establos. _

_El Señor Penn junto, Silvanna y Moonracer esperaron en patio de los establos a que los carruajes entraran y se detuvieran; uno de ellos era para trasportar dragones y el otro era para los humanos; ambos eran tirados por imponentes dragones de la clase toro y tenían el emblema de la familia Diamath. _

_La puerta de uno de ellos se abrió y Phoebe Diamath bajó del carruaje seguida por su asistente, Syrhan. _

_"¡Mami¡Mami!" gritó Silvanna con alegría mientras que corría a abrazar a su madre, quien se arrodilló para recibir a su hija y abrazarla con fuerza. _

_"¿Cómo te ha ido en tu clase, cariño?" preguntó Phoebe mientras que le acariciaba el pelo a su hija. _

_"¡Bien Mami! El Señor Penn me enseñó muchas cosas acerca de cómo debo mani… manioblerar a mi dragón" respondió la pequeña, la madre no pudo evitar sofreír. _

_"Se dice 'Maniobrar', Silvanna" dijo Phoebe con una sonrisa quien añadió "Ahora, pequeña, deja que Syrhan te acomode para el viaje; yo tengo que hablar con el Señor Penn" _

_"Sí, mami" _

_Syrhan tomó la pequeña mano de Silvanna y la condujo al carruaje, el rostro de Phoebe se ensombreció tan pronto como su hija le dio la espalda. La Señora Diamath dio una rápida mirada al carro en que Moonracer iba a ser transportada. La pequeña dragona se estaba subiendo mientras que los ayudantes vigilaban que todo estuviera en orden. Después de comprobar que todo estaba todo bien, Phoebe caminó hacia Connor Penn. _

_Silvanna entró al carruaje, casi de inmediato, la niña se arrodilló en el asiento trasero; de ese modo, ella pudo observar que su madre estaba hablando con el Señor Penn. Después de unos minutos, Phoebe regresó al carruaje y dio la orden de partir. Silvanna, quien aún miraba a través de la ventana trasera al Señor Penn, empezó a sacudir su pequeña mano en un claro gesto de despedida. Tan pronto como los Establos Penn se perdieron de vista, Silvanna se sentó junto con su madre, tenía algo muy importante que pedirle. _

_"Mami" dijo Silvanna _

_"¿Si, Silvanna?" _

_"¿Regresaremos pronto de nuestra otra casa? Artha cumpleaños el mes que entra y me ha invitado a su fiesta¿Vamos a regresar pronto, mami¿Puedo ir a la fiesta de Artha?" _

_Phoebe bajó la cabeza con tristeza y dijo "No Silvanna, no regresaremos a Ciudad Dragón… Nos mudamos de forma definitiva para Ciudad Draconia" _

_"Pero mamá…Lo prometí… Dije que regresaría…" Silvanna empezó a sollozar _

_"No puedo hacer nada, Silvanna" respondío Phoebe mientras que sentía que se le desgarraba el corazón al ver el dolor de su hija. _

_"Ni siquiera me pude despedirme de Artha" dijo Silvanna mientras lloraba sin consuelo _

_"Ven mi amor" dijo Phoebe mientras que abrazaba a su pequeña hija. La buena señora trató de confortar a su hija, mientras que Silvanna juraba en silencio que algún día regresaría. _

"Beau… ¿Eres tú, muchacho?" dijo Silvanna, mientras que Beau caminaba hacia ella. Silvanna acarició su enorme hocico mientras que Beau ronroneaba feliz de por fin poder volver a saludar a una vieja amiga.

"Los siento Beau, creo que… olvidé los dulces" dijo Silvanna con una sonrisa melancólica, pero Beau pareció no importarle. Artha se puso de pié y caminó hacia Beau y Silvanna, quien no dejaba de hacer caricias al Dragón Legendario.

"¡Cómo has crecido!" dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa mientras observaba al dragón y luego dirigió su mirada a Artha "Se nota que te cuidan muy bien".

"Es mi mejor amigo" replicó Artha.

"Eso puedo entenderlo" respondió la muchacha mientras se acercaba a Artha, demasiado cerca para una molesta Kitt Wonn "También mis dragones y yo…"

Un gruñido distrajo a la muchacha. Artha y Silvanna voltearon a ver quién era y se sorprendieron un poco al ver a Eclypse con el cuello alzado y con sus orejas desplegadas a todo lo que daba su envergadura; sus orejas temblaban con cada gruñido que la dragona daba mientras que sus ojos brillaban con fría furia.

Silvanna estaba sorprendida que la dragona se portara de una forma tan agresiva, siempre había sido muy calmada… Insolente pero calmada. La muchacha miró a hacia donde la dragona estaba mirando y creyó adivinar de qué se trataba.

"Eclypse ¿Qué sucedió con tus modales?" dijo la muchacha "¡Ah! Ya sé qué te pasa… ¡Estás celosa!" La dragona movió la cabeza de un modo desdeñoso y la muchacha riendo añadió "Te conozco lo suficiente como para adivinar lo que te está pasando… Vamos¿No piensas venir a saludar?"

La dragona se dio la vuelta de una forma despectiva, y movió la cola de una manera que en la sociedad de los dragones se calificaba de grosera. Tomando a continuación un elevador que la llevaría a la planta baja y de ahí la dragona entró a un edificio, presumiblemente a su establo.

Silvanna no paraba de reír, cuando pudo controlarse miró a Artha y a Beau y les dijo "Disculpen a Eclypse, ella es muy territorial y no tolera mucho a los dragones extraños. Pero¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor ella y tú, Beau, podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos"

"Ya veo, disculpa ¿Dónde está Jhanus?" Pregunto Artha

"A estas horas ya debe de estar descansando en las habitaciones destinadas para el personal, pero te aconsejo que no te a cerques; por lo que he visto, Eclypse no está muy contenta con tu visita y te aseguro que estará ahí montando guardia" respondió Silvanna.

"¡Pero ella junto con Jhanus nos ayudó a vencer a Moordryd!"

"De todas formas es mejor que no vayas… Así que, a Moordryd aún le gusta hacer diabluras" dijo con cierta ironía la muchacha, quien después de ver al Dragon Booster añadió "No soy tonta, Dragon Booster, sé perfectamente lo que Moordryd y su Papi son y lo que hacen".

"Y si lo sabes ¿Por qué estás…?"

"¿Saliendo con Moordryd?" Interrumpió la muchacha con una maliciosa sonrisa "Bueno, perdí una apuesta y la estoy pagando".

Artha hizo un ademán para demostrar su incredulidad, Silvanna repentinamente se acordó de algo y preguntó "¿Es cierto que Moordryd montó a Beau?"

"Si, lo que pasó es que… ¿Cómo lo sabes?... No me digas¿Moordryd te lo contó?"

"Moordryd me lo contó" dijo Silvanna con una pícara sonrisa "Pero me atrevería asegurar, que se le 'olvido' decirme todos los detalles"

"No me extrañaría"

"Algunas veces pienso que Moordryd desea desesperadamente que alguien lo respete, es muy notorio que tiene un problema de autoestima nivel ocho y no es extraño, con el papi que tiene…"

"Parece que Word no te simpatiza mucho".

"Nada" susurró la muchacha y añadió con amargura "Es frío y cruel… Como fue mi padre"

Artha la miró sorprendido, cuando era pequeño había notado el dolor existente en el corazón de Silvanna y ahora sabía la causa. Artha, sintió una profunda compasión hacia la muchacha. Ella, a pesar de todo lo que había tenido, debió ser muy infeliz con un padre así.

De inmediato, recordó a su propio padre y todos los momentos, buenos y malos, que habían tenido juntos. El dolor de su propia pérdida, adormecida por meses, despertó de una manera más intensa.

Ambos adolescentes se miraron en silencio, hasta que Artha finalmente dijo "Es mejor que me vaya".

"Cuida mucho a Beau y a los chicos Penn" dijo Silvanna.

Artha miró a la muchacha un poco sorprendido por la preocupación que sentía la muchacha por ellos; Silvanna, creyendo que el Dragon Booster no entendía sus razones dijo "El padre de los chicos Penn, fue muy bueno conmigo y Artha ha sido uno de mis mejores amigos; no puedo acercarme a ellos por que estarían en peligro, mucho más de lo que están ahora"

"Cuidaré de ellos" dijo Artha mientras montaba a Beau y daba la vuelta para intentar saltar otra vez al edificio dónde sus amigos lo estaban esperando a él y a Beau.

"Dragon Booster" Artha volteó a ver a Silvanna, la muchacha añadió de una forma enigmática "Cuídate tú también… De mi hermano"

Silvanna se retiró hacia la puerta que conducía a los pisos inferiores, la muchacha mientras bajaba pensaba que algo había de familiar en el Dragon Booster, pero no podía precisarlo. Artha y Beau se reunieron con sus amigos y juntos emprendieron el regreso a casa; durante el camino a los Establos Penn, Artha estuvo meditando la advertencia de Silvanna.


End file.
